


"I Don't Know Yet"

by AlienAmongUs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, But So Far Those Elements Aren't The Main Purpose, But nothing more than handjobs!, Dirty Minded Children, Don't Worry There's No Sexual Actions Between Minors, Drama, F/F, F/M, High School, Humor, M/M, Middle School, Mpreg, Multi, On Infinite Haitus, Random - Freeform, Remember how I said there's no Sexual Actions Between Minors? There kinda is now, Romance, Supernatural Elements, almost everyone is gay, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAmongUs/pseuds/AlienAmongUs
Summary: Don't expect too much out of people. That's the lesson of life. Don't expect too much because they'll disappoint you in the end.Just expect at least one character to say "I don't know yet" in this story.





	1. Introduction Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!! 8th Grade is a Bitch!!  
> You're probably thinking that I'm gonna delete this [which I might do], but this time I have motivation.  
> Read: I showed my friend some of my ideas and she liked them.

**Name: Age, Dynamic, Mate.-School/Class.[School's are SOUC or VI].** ****  
** **

**Tyler Green: 15, Omega, Jay.-SOUC/*10-B**

**Jay Vincent: 15, Alpha, Tyler.-SOUC/*10-B**

**Kahlo Verdana: 15, Sigma, Troye.-SOUC/*10-C**

**Troye Mavis-Green: 15, Alpha, Kahlo.-SOUC/*10-C**

**Martin ??/Green: 15, Omega, Michael.-SOUC/*10-A**

**Michael Teches-Green: 15, Sigma, Martin.-SOUC/*10-A**

**Yale Delaware; Green: 15, Omega, Lana.-SOUC/*10-B**

**Lana Reye: 15, Sigma, Yale.-SOUC/*10-B**

**Angel Crolls: 15, Alpha, Melanie.-SOUC/*10-C**

**Melanie Mavis-Green: 15, Beta, Angel.-SOUC/*10-C**

**Karla Verdana: 16, Alpha, Issa.-SOUC/*10-A**

**Issa Grey: 15, Beta, Karla.-SOUC/*10-A**

**Yamin Dane: 14, Omega, Winnie.-SOUC/*10-C**

**Winnie Tucker: 15, Alpha, Yamin.-SOUC/*10-A**

**Kiri Delaware; Green: 13, Omega, Charlie[Charles].-SOUC/*8-B**

**Charlie Holonovic: 13, Alpha, Kiri.-SOUC/*8-B**

**[The One W/ Red Hair]Kaolii-Kyai Albernacle: 13, Omega, Niagara.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Niagara Green: 13, Alpha, Kaolii-Kyai.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Eugene Cabello/Green: 13, Sigma, Gale.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Gale Albernacle: 13, Alpha, Eugene.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Taro Kisani: 13, Beta, Younger male.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Avery Yuna: 13, Beta, Older Female.-SOUC/*8-B**

**[The One W/ Blue Hair]Temmy Crolls: 13, Omega, Sharice.-SOUC/*8-A**

**[The One W/ Red Hair]Sharice Underwood: 13, Beta, Temmy.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Janie Delaware; Green: 13, Sigma, Nina.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Nina Chia: 13, Beta, Janie.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Rhea Valerie: 12, Omega, Madison and Alice.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Alice Stealis: 13, Sigma, Rhea and Madison.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Madison Green: 13, Alpha, Alice and Rhea.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Anna Klein: 13, Sigma, Unknown.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Minnie Holonovic: 14, Beta, Unknown.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Kaverna Querlant: 13, Alpha, Terrence.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Terrence Cabello/Green: 14, Beta, Kaverna.-SOUC/*8-E**

**Hailee Stanford: 13, Beta, Miami.-SOUC/*8-A**

**Miami Bealt: 13, Sigma, Hailee.-SOUC/*8-B**

**Melanie Shale: 13, Sigma, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Ivy Chinnise: 13, Alpha, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Shyla Hailskey: 13, Omega, Niall.-VI/*8-13**

**Niall Kagella: 13, Alpha, Shyla.-VI/*8-13**

**Ryan Shell: 13, Sigma, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Zenia Jewel: 13, Beta, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Riley Shell: 11, Omega, Mal.-VI/*6-13**

**Mal Shale: 11, Sigma, Riley.-VI/*8-13**

**Sloman Hailskey: 11, Beta, Lycanth.-VI/*8-13**

**Lycanth O'Neal: 11, Alpha, Sloman.-VI/*8-13**

**Hyacinth O'Neal: 11, Omega, Lilli.-VI/*8-13**

**Lilli Kagella: 11, Beta, Hyacinth.-VI/*8-13**

**Chiyana Ferrell: 11, Sigma, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Hyne Julith: 11, Beta, Silena.-VI/*8-13**

**Silena Kreil: 11, Alpha, Hyne.-VI/*8-13**

**Kyla Johnstone: 11, Sigma, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Nessy Ferguson: 11, Beta, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Cecilia Xzzy: 11, Sigma, Mila.-VI/*8-13**

**Mila Yezelea: 11, Omega, Cecilia.-VI/*8-13**

**Christ Dale: 11, Alpha, Kagella.-VI/*8-13**

**Kagella Magellon: 11, Sigma, Christ.-VI/*8-13**

**Sahara Giselle: 11, Beta, Unknown.-VI/*8-13**

**Danielle Velar: 11, Alpha, Unknown.-VI/*8-7**

**Marcus Anthony:11, Sigma, Unknown.-VI/*8-7**


	2. Introduction Part 2

**For Parents-**

**Name: Age, Children[Btw cousins count], Dynamic, Mate, Job.**

**Yelena Green: 36, Tyler-Niagara-Madison-Martin-Troye-Melanie-Michael-Eugene -Terrence-Kiri-Yale-Janie, Alpha, Avery, Shooter.**

**Avery Philina-Green: 36, Tyler-Niagara-Madison-Martin-Troye-Melanie-Michael-Eugene -Terrence-Kiri-Yale-Janie, Beta, Yelena, Stay-At-Home.**

**Olly Cabello: 35, Eugene-Terrence, Omega, None, Nurse.**

**Zachary Delaware: 38, Yale-Janie-Kiri, Sigma, Sarah, Assassin.**

**Sarah Delaware:35, Yale-Janie-Kiri, Beta, Zachary, Entrepreneur.**

**Gabriel Jolie-Holonovic: 34, Charles-Minnie, Omega, Sean, Temporary staying at home[Pregnant].**

**Sean Holonovic: 34, Charles-Minnie, Sigma, Gabriel, Assassin.**

**Walter Vincent: 37, Jay, Alpha, Iva, Stay At Home[Ex-Soldier].**

**Iva Vincent: 39, Jay, Sigma, Walter, Tattooist.**

**Cruella Teches: 33, Michael, Beta, None, Actress.**

**Jennie Annabelle: 35, None[She's Anna's aunt], Beta, None, Principal of School of Unique Children.**

**Savannah Vassell-Gabrielle: 35, Sahara, Sigma, James, Principal of Vassell's Institute.**

**James Gabrielle: 36, Sahara, Alpha, Savannah, Dancer.**

**For Teachers-**

**Name: Subject, School, Class they teach, Dynamic.**

**Ms. Cherri: All Subjects, VI, Only 6-13, Alpha.**

**Mr. William: Humanities, VI, Only 6-13, Beta.**

**Mr. Hass: All Subjects, VI, Only 8-13, Sigma.**

**Ms. Milligan: Humanities, VI, Only 8-13, Omega.**

**Coach Wyatt: Gym, VI, All Classes, Alpha.**

**Coach Morgan: Gym, VI, All Classes, Sigma.**

**Mr. Ruthe: Health, SOUC, All Classes, Omega.**

**Mr. Cline: English, SOUC, All Classes, Sigma.**

**Mrs.** **Buachalla: Math, SOUC, All Classes, Alpha.**

**Mrs. Yule-Buachalla: History, SOUC, All Classes, Beta.**

**Mr. Roxelle: Science, SOUC, All Classes, Beta.**

**Mrs. Lachapelle: Humanities, SOUC, All Classes, Sigma.**

**Mr. Santana: Gym, SOUC, All Classes, Alpha.**

**Ms. Aaron: Gym, SOUC, All Classes, Sigma.**

**Mr. J: Training, SOUC, All Classes, Sigma.**

**Ms. Venera: Training, SOUC, All Classes, Omega.**

**Ms. Renellian: Training, SOUC, All Classes, Beta.**


	3. Introduction Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stg no more introductions after this don't worry.

For the 8th Graders in SOUC they have teachers for training, whose jobs are to teach them how to control their powers. The three teachers I used are only the main three, there are far more. 

For the 6th Graders in VI they don't have teachers for training, or training at all. However, Ms. Cheri has decided to take it upon herself to mentor them.

There will be about 5 different POV's in this story: 10th Grade, 8th Grade [SOUC], 6th Grade, The Adults, and Later on the Elementary School Students. The POV will be indicated at the top of the writing in bold [Ex: **6th Grade: Riley's POV** ]. The date will be the chapter title. If the title has more than one date the date will also be shown above the POV [Ex: The words **October 13th** Would be in bold above **6th Grade: Riley's POV** ].

 **Male Alpha's can impregnate:** Female and Male sigma's, Female and Male omega's, Male beta's

 **Female Alpha's can impregnate:** Female and Male sigma's, Female and Male omega's, Female beta's

 **Male Beta's can impregnate:** Female and Male sigma's, Female and Male omega's, Female and Male beta's

 **Female Beta's can Impregnate:** Female and Male omega's, Female and Male Omega's, Female and Male beta's

 **Male Sigma's can impregnate:** Female beta's, Female and Male omega's

 **Female Sigma's can Impregnate:** Male beta's, Female and Male omega's

 **Omega's of both genders can impregnate:** A sigma, under specific circumstances.[If their family has gone through five or more generations without an omega child, the first omega child will be born with both a sperm and an egg. It's their choice which one they will use, but most omega's find it easy to top a sigma, since both are very low on social ranks). 

 **10-A:** Martin, Michael, Karla, Issa, Winnie+ 20 more.

 **10-B:** Tyler, Jay, Yale, Lana+ 21 more.

 **10-C:** Kahlo, Troye, Angel, Melanie, Yamin+ 20 more.

 **8-A:** Eugene, Gale, Sharice, Temmy, Janie, Alice, Madison, Minnie, Kaverna, Hailee+ 10 more.

 **8-B:** Kiri, Charlie, Niagara, Kaolii, Taro, Avery, Nina, Rhea, Anna, Miami+ 10 more.

 **8-E:** Terrence+ 15 more.

 **8-13:** Melanie (Shale), Ivy, Shyla, Niall, Ryan, Zenia.

 **6-13:** Riley, Mal, Lycanth, Sloman, Hyacinth, Lilli, Chiyana, Sahara, Hyne, Silena, Kyla, Nessy, Christ, Kagella, Cecilia, Mila.

In this work there will be no actual smut, or anything too detailed. While it is underage the children in here don't have sex. But there will be mentions of other things underage individuals should not be doing. Just a warning for that [Oh, and beware; the kids at my school are far more sexual than the kids in this story so I have a lot of real world examples to use].

Yelena and Avery Green both gave birth to Tyler, Niagara, and Madison. Yale, Kiri and Janie are the kids of Yelena's sister. Since their parents can't be around they live with the Green's. Melanie and Troye are twins, while Michael is an only child; all three are adopted. Yelena had Eugene and Terrence with Olly [For Reasons] but Avery had Martin with an unknown character; all three are illegitimate children.

The pictures/images used do not belong to me unless states otherwise. I can't draw for shit.

Also, the images do not really contribute to my character's personalities. Well, kinda, but not much! But the characters real names did contribute to the names I made up for the characters.

This is the first time I'm doing a full on self-insert! Savannah Vassell-Gabrielle is overall me as a principal. What a scary thought! All those innocent children dealing with me everyday! Mwuhahaha!

I think that's it for now. Hopefully next chapter will be an actual chapter!


	4. November 6th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every group of friends there is a person. A person that celebrates holiday's at the beginning of the month. The person who sings Christmas carols on December first. Or, in this case, mimics a Turkey on November sixth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally wrote a chapter! I meant to write one on Halloween but I was given a shitty group project and *gasp* did most of the work. Yay....
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this! X3

**6th Grade: Hyne's Point of View**

 

I personally like to believe that i'm a nice person. I'm quiet, I don't do drugs, and I haven't done a thing to warrant any suffering.

Yet here I am now.

I swear to god i'm not a mean person. I'm a silent one, but not a mean one. I don't lash out at others for no reason.

"Gobble gobble gobble"

"Fuck off"  _(Hyne)._ Silena snickers. Sometimes I wonder why I ended up friends with a brat like her. And why that same brat is my mate. But I suppose it can be worst. I don't know how, but it must be possible. The sky's the limit.

"Cmon Hyne! Gobble gobble gobble!" Silena repeats, this time also tugging on my sleeve. She's like a little child. Really ~~adorable~~ annoying.

"Nope" I say simply. She groans. 

"Fine, you big meanie! I'll just get Kyla to help me!" Silena huffs. That's even worst! Kyla is like the red-haired version of Silena.

Silena pulls me into gym class with her. Coach Wyatt gives her a look. He really hates her. The reason is unknown to me, since she hasn't really done anything to him.

"Why are you two late?"

"We aren't. This isn't a real class, remember?"  _ ~~~~(Silena)._ Forget what I said. She has done something to him. But in Silena's defense, does gym really count as an actual class? It's just kids running around all day (Yes I know we're graded on it. And as you can tell, I have strong feelings against it).

"This is a very real class" Coach Wyatt argues. Silena shrugs and pulls me onto the bleachers. He goes back to whatever speech he was making before.

**8th Grade: Temmy's Point Of View**

I should've known something was up when I walked to class alone.

I have three friends that I go almost everywhere with: Gale, Eugene and Sharice. In the mornings, Gale is off bothering Niagara, so he's in class before me. Eugene comes to school with Kiri, his "twin" (They insist they aren't twins, but they look so similar!), so he's in class after me. But Sharice usually meets me in the schoolyard at 7: 45. I had to come to class alone. And Eugene came before her for once.

"I think she's planning something" Alice had said around that time. I didn't believe her. Frankly, I didn't pay much attention to Sharice's absence.

Then the devil redhead came in.

Looking like a fucking pilgrim.

Seriously!? Was that a costume or do people actually sell clothes like that? She came into class, wearing a pilgrim dress that reaches past her knees, a white hat, knee-high white socks, and shoes with pilgrim buckles on them. No, not shoes, **heels.**

Mrs. Buachalla got a really good laugh.

That's what led me to right now.

" 'Morning Temmy!" Sharice exclaims happily. Alice's mouth drops. I'd do the same, but It'd look rude. So I just stare.

"...You realize it's nowhere near thanksgiving, correct?" Gale asks her, stifling his laughter. Sharice sticks her tongue out at him. The orangette starts laughing. I really thought he wouldn't! I had faith In him!

This is why you shouldn't have faith in people!

"Yes I do!"  _(Sharice)._

"Then what's with this getup?" Madison asks, looking at my mate's outfit. The answer is so obvious. It's because Sharice is a little shit! She's the kind of person who finds a Halloween costume in July!

"It's because i'm a little shit!" Sharice exclaims. Mrs. Buachalla shakes her head, biting back a smile. Does she not care that her student just cursed? Actually, I already know the answer to that: She doesn't. As long as we aren't killing each other she doesn't care what we do with ourselves.

Alice shivers when Sharice turns to look at her. I do the same when the attention also comes my way.

"And I have another one for both of you in this bag!" _(Sharice)._ She points at the shiny red bag in her hand. How did I not notice that!? Alice's face turns to one of alarm. Eugene and Madison share a look before bursting into laughter. Traitors!

"You can't be serious" _(Alice)._

"Oi! You two! Get off the floor!" I scream, pulling at Eugene. It doesn't work. The two are too busy laughing like crazy people. How annoying...

"You can both change during homeroom if you'd like" Mrs. Buachalla suddenly says and-wait. NO! There's no way i'm changing into that thing! It's dark and weird and against everything I stand for!

"No! There is no way that i'm getting into that... **thing**!"

Five minutes later and Alice and I are in the pilgrim costumes.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get into it" Gale teases. I slit my eyes at him. If he was in my shoes he'd be thinking of ways to murder me. I'm thinking of ways to murder him. I'm a very good shooter. I wonder if he can dodge bullets...

"You two look **so cute**!" Maddie exclaims teasingly, taking a picture before I can stop her. Grrrr. Now I need blackmail against her.

Before I can think of anything the bell rings for first period. Rats.

**10th Grade: Martin's Point of View**

"Yale, I can't believe you!" Issa exclaims when the pinkette comes to the cafeteria in a turkey costume that she didn't have on this morning [The costume consists of [this](https://img1.etsystatic.com/108/0/5996899/il_570xN.868975535_a6wz.jpg), [this](https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.lgo2rVCFn1xGb2jfSQnBTgEsEs&w=204&h=204&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.25&pid=1.7), [this](https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Bd-smpExu-zFaRevilGuMwDfEX&w=153&h=191&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.25&pid=1.7), [this](https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.DoDPTO4L9G4ErcjvvP5ybwDhEs&w=204&h=272&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.25&pid=1.7), [this](https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.QJIVYUAdKFrXAQZgK_IuwwEgDY&w=236&h=178&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.25&pid=1.7), [and this](https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.P7N3C9SGtbV-NtIlIEUkyAEoEs&w=204&h=207&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.25&pid=1.7). She's such a strange person]. 

Honestly, how does she hide this stuff!?

I used to share a room with her and I still have no idea where she puts all of this (on a not-so important note, I now share a room with Michael, which I am happy about). Maybe I really don't want to know. She once hid a condom somewhere and threw it at Troye during math class. I don't want to know if she has any more ( "You sure about that? I'm sure you'd put it to good use" Yale is saying suggestively. I'm going to fucking murder her). 

I also feel really bad for Issa. She's new to this community, only moved here last month, and Yale has already announced that they're best friends. Issa still thinks that's a good thing. First of all, Yale is a creepy little bugger. As I said before, there was the condom fiasco, and she has a scrapbook of all our siblings with their mates (except for me because.....well.....she doesn't know who my mate is). Second, she can be scary as hell. Thanks to her I don't have to worry about bullies. I haven't had to worry about them ever since we met. Third, she's very violent. She's broken a total of 24 arms, 12 legs, and one neck. And last, Yale's just plain weird.

The proof is in the previous three reasons.

"I know! Isn't it beautiful!?" Yale says, grinning. I fake vomit as Issa shakes her head in disbelief.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I say, leaving. I can't take this pitiful show anymore.

**8th Grade+10th Grade: No Point Of View**

_The Unique Group_

**_Martin, Michael, Karla, Issa, Winnie, Tyler, Jay, Yale, Lana, Kahlo, Troye, Angel, Melanie, Yamin, Eugene, Gale, Sharice, Temmy, Janie, Alice, Madison, Minnie, Kaverna, Hailee, Kiri, Charlie, Niagara, Kaolii, Taro, Avery, Nina, Rhea, Anna, Miami, Terrence._ **

Jay: It's thanksgiving month, correct?

Yale: YEP!

Jay: Then why is Mr. Cline giving us a heritage project?

Jay: Isn't thanksgiving only about pilgrims and natives and food?

Winnie: It's about giving thanks but same difference.

Yale: I think it's his excuse to hear Mr. Ruthe speak in Italian.

Kiri: My fucking god do you really believe he likes mr. Ruthe?

Yale: I'll go as far to say that the two are mates.

Kiri: Say as you wish.

Yale: I have a condom waiting for them.

Troye: OKAY I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

Terrence: Yale, why do you have one when ur fucking gay?

Yale: First of all, I am lesbian. Second, it was vital in the condom-fiasco.

Troye: I'M STILL TRIGGERED BY THAT

Eugene: Do I wanna know what that fiasco is?

Troye: No. Trust me. You don't wanna know.

Yale: I brought a condom filled with milk to school and threw it at Troye, screaming "You left this is your room last night. Tell Kahlo to be more quiet". The class will never let him live it down.

Eugene: ...ur so strange...

Yale: It was fun tho!

Troye: Know what's even more fun? Ur funeral

Yale: Yeah, but that won't come for thousands of years.

Terrence: Want me to speed up the process?

Niagara: Terrence, please shut up. You'd be doing the whole world a favor by doing so.

Terrence: Fuck off bitch.

Winnie: On another note...I'm American so i don't have to do any work.

Yale: I'm British.

Lana: Seriously?

Yale: Yep.

Yale: England Is My City!

Troye: Should've known.

Yale: But I actually am. Both parents are from England.

Kiri: Yeah. I still don't know how you ended up this way tho...

Yale: WHAT A MEAN BROTHER!

Niagara: Really? That's a mean brother? HAVE YOU MET TYLER!?

Niagara: He's like you, BUT UNDERCOVER!

Tyler: I could say the same for you.

Niagara: Bring it on greenboozle.

Melanie: How about you fight irl

Melanie: Shit nvm go back to texting.

Troye: too late for that.

Martin: Ur lucky though. Your room isn't right besides theirs. Mine is. I can hear literally everything they say.

Kiri: Never have i ever been so happy to be at the end of the hall.

Terrence: Never have i ever been so happy to be in detention.

Kaverna: Again sweetie? We talked about this...

Temmy: Does he even respond to that name? I know I wouldn't.

Sharice: Sweetie!

Sharice: Honeybunch!

Sharice: Sugar lump!

Sharice: I'm cringing at myself.

Winnie: Same.

Kaverna: Those names aren't that bad.

Kaverna: But sweetie is the best.

Yale: Naw. The best is senpai.

Kiri: I swear to any god that's listening yale i will come to your room in you sleep and fucking tie you up and torture you until your death if you don't stop right now.

Yale: Fine fine fine. Sheesh.

Anna: Yale, have you ever had sex before?

Yale: No. Why asking?

Anna: Just seems like you'd be that kind of person.

Anna: Charlie, have you ever forced someone into a relationship before?

Charlie: You're A Bitch and You Know It.

Charlie: ofc I haven't.

Anna: Then why is Kiri with you?

Charlie: I'm gonna go count to ten.

Melanie: Funny thing is, Niagara's doing the same thing.

Melanie: The argument hasn't ended yet.

Miami: How often do they argue?

Troye: Surprisingly not often. Most of the time it's Jay and Tyler arguing.

Jay: We don't argue that much!

Yale: Yes

Yale: You

Yale: Dk

Yale: *Do

Angel: Smooth Yale. Smooth

Yale: Shut the Fuck up.

Angel: Take ur own advice.

Janie: Ignoring...that... What r u all up to?

Winnie: Homework.

Yale: Texting u all!

Troye: A project due in three days.

Gale: Busywork.

Yale: I think you mean "Working on Eugene"

Eugene: Fuck off.

Gale: ...

Kiri: I can't believe she was actually right!

Kiri: I refuse to believe actually.

Yale: U have no faith in me.

Kiri: I try.

Madison: Hey Angel, wanna see a picture?

Temmy: NO

Angel: Sure.

**_Madison has sent pilgrimwomen.jpg to The Unique Group_ **

Temmy: Madison I will kill you and burn your deceased body.

Madison: I wish you would.

Yale: As much as I'd like to see a fight to the death there are more important things.

Issa: Like what?

Karla: Issa, please don't start her off.

Kiri: It's too late. The damage has been done.

Yale: I saw 2 kids when I was walking home, both with red hair. The girl was setting something on fire and the boy was giggling to himself.

Niagara: Should we be worried?

Yale: I'm so proud of them! The next generation is perfect!

Jay: If you find them perfect then the next generation is definitely screwed.

Yale: Shush.

**6th Grade: No Point Of View**

_8-13_

**_Riley, Mal, Lycanth, Sloman, Hyacinth, Lilli, Chiyana, Sahara, Hyne, Silena, Kyla, Nessy, Christ, Kagella, Cecilia, Mila._ **

Silena: Gobble gobble gobble

Hyne: Not u again

Silena: How mean!

Kyla: Gobble gobble gobble

Sloman: At least one of them is a real turkey.

Silena: Gobble gobble?

Kyla: Gobble gobble gobble gobble!

Sahara: You two speak turkey now?

Silena: Yes!

Sahara: Then tell the turkeys to come to my house on thanksgiving. I have a treat for them.

Chiyana: Sahara forgot the >:3 but trust me it's there

Mila: Sahara...you scare me.

Kyla: Sahara, you're so evil! What have turkey's ever done to you?

Sahara: Nothing, but they sure taste good with gravy!

Mila: ...

Lycanth: You know, if someone else thought those thoughts we'd be fine with it, but Sahara, you carry through with your thoughts.

Sahara: Shush.

Nessy: Can we talk about something besides Sahara's dinner?

Sahara: Let's talk about Hades.

Lilli: Let's Not.

Sloman: Kyla was burning a house down earlier and I was laughing because it belonged to our dean. Then a girl with pink hair walked past us and only grinned before walking on. Should I be scared?

Christ: How old did she look?

Sloman: Like, 16 or something. She looked far too happy.

Sahara: Maybe she knows our dean.

Lycanth: I hope not.

**The Adults (By far the POV that I'll struggle w/ the most): Yelena's Point of View**

****

_Soulmate #1_

_Gabriel (Right)_ _-_ _Yelena (Left)_

_ How're ur kids doin?  _

_ Charlie and Minnie are fine  _

_ Not those kids! I meant the two on the way  _

_ Fuck you  _

I almost feel sorry for him. We've been friends for years (15 to be exact) and he still tries to pretend that I'm nice. Oh please! I'm only nice to my other friends! Him? No way! That'd be no fun!

"Gabe's in a mood" Sean informs me when I'm at his door. I smirk, knowing that it's my fault. He's so fun to annoy. And yes, I know I shouldn't really be pissing off a pregnant wife (If Gabe reads this in the future I know he'll kill me, but I'll live while I can) but it's fun! Besides, I've had to deal with a pregnant wife 4 times, and a pregnant Olly twice. That was fun (Note the sarcasm).

"Don't worry. It's my fault" I explain. Sean rolls his eyes.

"I know. Just remember he has a knife hidden under his pillow". Wait...what!? Since when! Last time Gabe didn't have a knife! I gulp at the doom that is now inevitable. Shit.

"Gabe~~ I'm sorry~~" I sing, cautiously opening the door to his bedroom. The bastard glares at me from under his covers. He sleeps too often. Which I guess is understandable. I remember a few months before he slept, like, twice a week. Scary, I know. Especially with his job.

There is a high chance of him cursing at me. And mentioning my appearance.

"Fuck off pinky" _(Gabriel)._ There it is! The curse and my hair color! All in one combo!

I'm sorry~~ Can you ever forgive me~~"I sing again, moving over to the side of his bed. He sits up, still glaring. I must not sound sincere. In my defense, I don't feel sincere either

"Not with that tone" Gabe says. He's probably wondering why we're friends. He's been doing that for the past 15 years. I suppose that i'm an older version of Yale when I chose to be.

I hug my friend, ignoring his immediate scowl. I know how much he loves human contact (Literally: He craves it. He even admits to it).

"You're lucky" _(Yelena)_

"Why is that?" _(Gabriel)_

"Because you're already in pain I decided not to spam the group chat with turkeys dancing!" _(Yelena)_

"God bless" _(Gabriel)_


	5. November 10th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....this was fun!  
> X3 XD >:3  
> To be honest I just wanted to do that :3

_8th Grade (Flashback to 7th Grade): Third Person Point Of View_

_"_ _Fuck off"(Eugene)_

_"_ _I said don't talk to me like that"(Gale)_

_"_ _And you're suddenly in control of me?"(Eugene). Gale growls at this, trying to think of what to say. The only words that come to his mind are "Yes I am", and the blond would not appreciate that. Even though Gale's always getting on his case, the alpha wouldn't dare say anything like that out loud. First, it's far from true. Not only is the blond a capable sigma, but he's also a violent one. Which leads into the other reason._

_If Gale ever said those thoughts out loud Eugene would have his head._

_But this situation is ridiculous._

_"It has nothing to do with control"(Gale)_

_"Really? Because I don't see anyone else complaining about it!"(Eugene). You're most likely wondering why they're arguing. Well, the both of them, along with 2 other friends, were sent on a mission by Ms. Annabelle. It was going fine until they realized one of the targets were still alive and someone (*Cough*Eugene*Cough*) stepped into the line of fire._

_It's really normal by now, but it still scares the shit out of Gale. The orangette wouldn't even dream of doing that, much less seeing a loved one do that. He's just kinda bad about getting his feelings across._

_"_ _Don't drag me into this!" Sharice exclaims, staring at the two. Both boys turn to glare at her before resuming their argument._

 _"_ _Why is it even a problem anyways!? I do it all the time!"(Eugene)_

 _"_ _That's the problem! You need to be more careful!"(Gale)_

 _"_ _I don't need to be more careful."(Eugene)_

 _"_ _Yes you do! Do you wanna die young!?"(Gale)_

 _"_ _I'll die eventually so I don't see a problem." Sharice looks at the blond nervously when he says it. She already knows that it's gonna get a bad reaction out of Gale._

_And she was right._

_Gale stiffens and in a second different emotions flitter through his features. Eugene gulps. Definitely not a good idea to say that._

_"_ _Don't say that ever again or else I'll be the one to kill you"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"I love you~" I sing-song in homeroom. I immediately sit beside Eugene, hugging the smaller tightly. I haven't seen him in a whole day! I miss him! I'm such a hopeless person!

"Go away~" Eugene complains, trying to push me off him. Alas, I am far stronger than him, so I don't budge. Instead, I peck him on the cheek, causing the blond to blush. He's so cute when he blushes. But every time I tell him that he denies it. (And yes I know I have an unhealthy amount of sweet in my mood but it goes away soon, don't worry. I'm only like this in the mornings).

"Gale, no PDA. It's too early" Mrs. Buachalla says in a dark tone. But I can see the smile she's trying to hide. She's a weird teacher. Then again, all of my teachers are weird.

I settle with just hugging the blond.

5th Period

"Get out of my room" I hear Mr. Ruthe say to Mrs. Yule when I walk in. The green-haired lady shakes her head, not looking up from her phone, but still manages to give him the middle finger. Mr. Cline is sitting beside her at the front corner of the classroom. I think they spend their free time in his classroom. Which is far too often, since i see them here every single day.

But I digress...

"Today we'll be starting a new unit on compatibility! Now, will one student volunteer to spin this special wheel?" _(Mr. Ruthe)._ He points to a wheel on the board, with things like "Alpha/Omega" and "Beta/Sigma" on it. But nobody volunteers. Either too scared or too lazy. I'm the latter.

Mrs. Yule takes it upon herself to spin the wheel, causing Mr. Ruthe to hiss at her.

"I never told **_you_** to do it but I suppose nothing can be done. So we'll be doing....Alpha and Sigma, if I read it correctly" _(Mr. Ruthe)_

"You did" _(Mrs. Yule-Buachalla, who the kids call Mrs. Yule).Â_ Mr. Ruthe rolls his eyes, but tries to ignore her. They must be really close friends. I do the same thing whenever something comes out of Niagara's mouth. Mrs. Yule grins at him, seemingly unaware of the look he just gave her. Or she's aware and grinning due to that fact. Either of the two works.

Now that I think about it, I should probably be paying attention to whatever he's gonna try to teach us. If I remember correctly the lesson's gonna be about the relationship between sigma's and alphas. Lets see......sigma's are evil, scary, ruthless, disrespectful, dangerous, and did I mention scary? Because they are really scary. Case in point: I'm mated to Eugene, who never fails to scare the life out of me (He argues that he doesn't apply to the rest of my assumptions, but to be honest he totally does). Alpha's are slightly less scary, slightly less disrespectful, very trusting, loyal, and overall nice people. An example would be myself!(Eugene is cackling rn. Like I'm not a nice person! I haven't screamed at anyone in a week! And I haven't lashed out in an hour! It's a new record!).

"Well, this should be a fairly short lesson. Like, about 5 days." Mr. Ruthe. Five days is a small lesson!? He's such a strange being...

Before anyone can question him the bell rings.

**10th Grade: Martin's Point of View**

I have been forced, by Niagara, to drag Terrence's ass over to my lunch table. Apparently he got lunch detention but refuses to come over here. The bluenette was too cowardly to do the job himself I assume.

Terrence is definitely behind this door. I'm in front of the door to the janitors closet, one of my favorite places in middle school (Not because I was bullied. Because of .......different reasons. And Yale. Definitely because of Yale). It's seemingly quiet, so no one else can be in there. Then I just open the door.

I didn't expect to see this.

But I'm not complaining. The sight is very funny. Terrence, a scary, fearless, reckless bully, is cowering because of Kaverna scolding him.

"Seems you've got this under control" I say, grinning. They both look at me. Terrence's face of fear turns to a smug one. I feel like every time he sees me he thinks of ways to insult me (I'm his, like, #1 target). Kaverna smiles at me, and his face goes back to fear.

"He has detention at your table, right?" She asks. I nod. "Okay. He's all yours!" _(Kaverna)_

**Back to The Cafeteria**

"Bastards" Terrence swears under his breath. We've just made it to my lunch table and Yale has practically glued him to the seat. Which he obviously doesn't like. Neither would I. Sitting besides the pinkette for too long tends to make me light headed. And when I'm around homework. Definitely when I'm around homework.

"Didn't you call me the same thing yesterday?" Jay asks Terrence, with a sweet smile on his face. It's the kind of smile people make when you push them down and they say they're all right when they're quietly planning your death. Terrence grins right back at him, brown eyes shining red. How does he have red eyes anyhow? He's not a vampire, and neither of his parents have red eyes as far as I know. (And neither does Eugene, who sports blue eyes. Red doesn't run in any blood line).

"Yes I did" Terrence says proudly. Jay's still grinning. I'm starting to get scared. I wave my hand in Jay's face to snap the blond out of any thoughts he's currently having. It may not have completely worked, but he looks away from the younger boy.

"Those two sure are taking their time" Yale complains. She's whining about how Troye and Melanie are still on the lunch line. Those two are the only two that eat school lunch, since both are too lazy to make their own food in the morning. There's no real reason to complain, since they do this all the time.

"We're back!" I hear Mel scream. The ravenette comes into my line of view, pulling Troye, only stopping when she sees Terrence. Then the girl huffs.

"I can't believe you got in trouble again!" Melanie exclaims, crossing her arms. Terrence shrugs and ignores her.

Troye looks at her in what I think is annoyance, but I don't know why. Did she do something? This morning nothing was wrong, and she's barely said anything, so he must have gotten annoyed on the lunch line.

But then he looks around the group worriedly, as if he's searching for someone. That'd most likely be Kahlo, who isn't here right now. The blond went to Mr. Cline to ask a question about the homework.

"Kahlo went to ask Mr. Cline something" I say, trying to clear up Troye's worries. His head whips towards me in a second, fear evident in his features. Why? Is anything wrong?

"Martin, can I talk to you in, um, private?" Troye warily questions, eyes flickering at everyone's faces. No one else is paying attention.

"Sure..." I hesitantly say, motioning for him to follow as I walk outside the cafeteria.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"U-um, I...." He trails off, nervously biting his lip. Worry runs through me. What does he have to say?

**6th Grade: Cecilia's POV**

Class is fucking stupid.

Let me clarify what I mean by that. The teachers aren't stupid; well, at least most of the time. The students aren't stupid; despite what others think we're really smart. The only thing that's stupid is the fact that class exists and we have to learn in class. Oh, and I have to sit in a group with these 3 fuckers.

They're smart. I'll admit that. But they definitely annoy me in different ways. Chiyana never does work, sits right beside me, and copies my work. Whether it's because he can't see the board or is lazy as fuck is lost on me. Keep in mind that he's short, or at least shorter than me.

Sloman's overall a good person. He's fun, doesn't provoke me, and doesn't give trouble. The problem is that he's sensitive as fuck. Wait, that's kind of an overstatement. His sensitivity depends on his mood. On a normal day most things don't bother him, on happy and sad days everything gets to him, and with any other emotions specific comments affect him. And somehow I always manage to offend him in some kind of way. I have no idea how! And then I get threatened by either Lycanth or Christ and even Silena!

Speaking of Silena...

She's the reason for all of my suffering. I swear I don't hate her, and I don't think she hates me either, but every time we are in contact we end up arguing. Over anything and everything! Sometimes we even get into physical fights (Which she's unfortunately been winning lately). And only a few times are those arguments about important matters (Like Sloman's emotions, Mila's innocence, and sometimes Sahara's bloodlust). Ms. Cherri says it's because Silena is a touchy individual, while I hate physical contact, but that can't be true. Hyacinth's a touchy person too, but we get along just fine. And Hyne avoids skin-on-skin contact, but the bluenette is his mate!

"Move your feet" Silena says in a demanding point, pointing under the table. I grit my teeth. My feet aren't on her side! If anything it's her fault!

"I don't have to move my feet. Why don't you move yours?" I respond, looking at her in a defiant manner. Maybe it's the Sigma in me that wants to annoy the shit out of her. Maybe I really just like to provoke her. I honestly don't know.

"My feet are nowhere near you" Silena says, a forced calm in her tone. I slit my eyes at her. IS she really lying to my face?

"Oh yeah? Look under the fucking desk"

"I did. I'm fine. You're the problem"

"Are you blind or something?". I hear shuffling beside me but ignore it.

"I should be asking you that. You're feet are on my side. Move them."

"You must be a real retard if you believe that". More shuffling from beside me. Silena's glaring now, but do I truly care? I haven't decided yet.

"I'm not a fucking retard you -"

"Can you two stop?!" Sloman says exasperated, glaring at us. No, not us; Me. I didn't even start this! It's all her fault.

"Fuck off bastard". The words leave my mouth far louder than intended. I get a look from Christ, who's at the other end of the room. Sloman shrugs, turning back to the board before I can apologize. Silena looks just as regretful as I feel. Not only did I accidentally insult someone (Which I tend not to do, let alone use the word bastard) but I'm also gonna get a lecture from Christ. Thank god Lycanth didn't hear me.

The bell rings, signaling the beginning of lunch. I gulp, already anticipating what's bound to come. I see Lilli smirk at me before he walks out the door. I flip him off. That little bugger annoys me sometimes. Sadly, that little fucker is also my next-door neighbor. I see Lycanth hug Sloman tight and the two walk out. I try, but I am also stopped by Christ Fucking Dale. I sigh. Lecture time. Yay~~~

**The Adults (Flashback to them in 11th Grade): Third Person's POV**

_"If I ever have a sigma child I won't let them suffer" Avery suddenly says. Sean nods his head in agreement._

_"Why would they suffer?" Olly asks her, tilting her head. Avery sighs. The blond forgot how oblivious Olly is to the world around her. Olly has no idea what discrimination is, much less discrimination due to dynamics._

_"Because a lot of people don't like sigma's" Sean says, saving Avery from making an embarrassing explanation. Which she tends to do. The blond can never explain things the easy way._

_Olly's mouth forms a little "Oh" and she nods her head._

_"Well, that's stupid! Those people are stupid!"_

**The Adults: Avery's POV**

I'm stirred awake by my bed bouncing. It's so early! Barely past 1 am. Who's awake at this time of the night!? I turn beside me to see Yelena fast asleep. So the disruptor can't be her.

I look around the room until a ray of light shines on me. My attention goes straight to the door, that is opened to reveal....

"I-I'm sorry but......C-can I stay wi-with you for a l-little bit?" Kiri stutters out nervously, not looking me in the eye. So he's woken me up? The raven is shaking visibly, one foot already out the door.

"Of course." I answer, a smile on my face. He walks to me, beside me in the bed, and almost immediately burrows into my side. I grin despite myself, wrapping my arms around him. He's normally such a touchy individual, but when he's sleepy that touchiness intensifies. But why did he come to my room? When he has a nightmare he usually goes to one of his older siblings room, since they're definitely awake at this time of night.

"Kiri, why are you awake so late?"

"A....n-night ter-terror" He stutters. Oh. That explains it. In my family we call random nightmares nightmares and nightmares caused by past events night terrors. My children usually come to Yelena and I when they have night terrors, which isn't common.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"S-some kid called m-me a bunch of th-things today. Said I w-was a s-slut and sho-should've been some prostit-tute" Kiri says, eyes starting to water up. I inwardly curse out that child. Who the hell should tell anyone that!?

"Don't listen to him, 'kay? People can be real mean like that" I say, running my hand through his black hair. Kiri hums softly, nodding his head. That's a good reaction. It means he actually understands what i'm saying. I stand by what I said. People in this world are horrible. That's why I don't trust them. They end up betraying you in the end. But, I suppose, I've learned how to trust a few people throughout life.

"You okay?" I ask, and Kiri nods his head. We both lie down, with my hands still in his hair. Now that I think about it, we haven't done anything like this in a while. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

_[And if she had stayed up a little longer, she would have noticed the smile on Yelena's face too]_


	6. November 12th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like, I know that thanksgiving has already passed but for purposes of this fic I will be using November 12-17 and then I'll skip to current time.
> 
> Also, remember how I said that there wouldn't be anything too underage? Well, there might be now. Like, not actual sex, but maybe hand jobs n stuff. Still not sure. Maybe I'll write how Gabe became pregnant, but not today!

**_8-10_ **

**_Sahara has changed 8-10 to "What Is The Meaning of Life?"_ **

Chiyana: I think she's in an emo mood.

Sahara: Excuse you? I'm always like this!

Chiyana: Exactly. Ur always emo.

Christ: Ya know, today is a good Sunday. No school, no struggles, just the beautiful earth. Why are we texting when we could be outside?

Sloman: Aren't you the one playing overwatch?

Christ: ...

Christ: I'll have you know that i'm FINISHED for the day!

Sloman: SO you spent 5 hours beforehand playing? Because it's 2:00 and five hours ago you told me not to disturb you.

Christ: Sheesh. You win.

Silena: But she's not wrong tho. Anyone wanna come over to my place?

Cecilia: No

Silena: Do you think I was asking you? No, I was not.

Cecilia: I speak for all people with a brain.

Silena: *without a brain

Christ: Lets not fight this early in the morning...

Silena: Does anyone wanna come over to my place?

Chiyana: No.

Cecilia: How come when I say it I'm an idiot but when he says it nobody cares.

Silena: Hyne!?

Hyne: Maybe...

Silena: Yay!

Silena: I have a fren!

Cecilia: A very quiet fren.

Silena: Shut ur fucking mouth.

Cecilia: But I didn't say anything!

Silena: SO? Ur still annoying the hell out of me.

Christ: Can both of you stop?

Silena: Sureee

Silena: Who here likes turkey?

Lycanth: Go die off.

Silena: So ur definitely alive. I almost thought you died.

Sahara: I like turkeys right before they're killed by sharp objects.

Sahara: And when they're getting the guts removed from their insides.

Mila: SAHARA GO DIE OFF I DIDN'T NEED TO READ THAT!

Sahara: The more you know.

Mal: My question is, why did you change the topic to turkeys?

Silena: Gobble gobble gobble

Mal: Fuck off.

Chiyana: How come Mal can curse but I can't!?

Riley: He curses less than you.

Silena: Riles, where'd you come from?

Riley: I was asleep.

Christ: At 2:00 pm?

Riley: I woke up, saw this, and fell back asleep.

Sahara: Today must've been a good day for you.

Riley: Not for long. Christ is coming over later and I don't wanna see her face.

Christ: Oi! I'm not that bad!

Riley: When around others you aren't. But for some reason when ur around me you always manage to freak me out.

Christ: I'm always like that.

Silena: You probably are not.

Christ: Did I ask you?

Silena: No, but I decided to give my own input.

Silena: And Hyne's here now, so BYE!

Silena: Good riddance Cecilia

Cecilia: You little shit...

 

**_The Unique Group_ **

Yale: Should we change the name? Maybe to something like "The Unique Fuckers".

Tyler: Some people who are here actually have emotions. And common sense.

Winnie: And then others are innocent.

Yale: SO WHAT!? There's only 2 innocent people here.

Niagara: Am I one of them?

Yale: HAHAHAHANO

Yale: I'm not that stupid!

Niagara: I'm innocent compared to you.

Yale: ...while that may be true...

Tyler: Almost everyone here is more innocent than you.

Troye: Almost?

Tyler: Martin can be worst when he wants to be. So can Maddie.

Maddie: I am a well behaved child!

Martin: That's a lie. And in my defense, most times I don't want to be.

Jay: Ur bad around me tho. Very bad. Yale bad.

Martin: I can't be that bad.

Yale: Wait, so you, Martin Gavin Green, who has been calling me a witch for the past TEN YEARS of my life, Is Actually WOSRT THAN ME!?

Angel: *WORST

Yale: OI! FUCK OFF!

Angel: Love ya too!

Martin: Only when I'm in a good mood. Otherwise ur still worst.

Yale: But ur naturally moody. It's like you're always on your period.

Martin: First of all, I AM MALE which means I have a MALE ANATOMY so I DON'T get periods!

Martin: Second of all, I'm not moody! At least I don't think I am.

Angel: You are

Sharice You aren't

Angel: ...

Sharice: Let's agree to disagree

Temmy: Neither of you two are good at that.

Sharice: Fuck off

Angel: Fuck off

Temmy: I take back what I said. You two agree a lot.

Yale: I'm Borrrreeeeeeeeddddsdddsdd

Jay: It's only been five minutes. How are you already bored?

Niagara: She's weird like that.

Yale: dnehbfcebvdhbfieuwjfewkfhbfshutnfhbehd fhjrgdwgdjnfjhgfgwtheefnbfdrhbfeuwegfvr ggrfuckjfudhnfvedbfwfywnfhfhupfheufcnjhfyetwaidmbitchdydxbcdvbv hdhqcÂ 

Niagara: Sheesh

Niagara: No need to curse!

Niagara: And I'm not a bitch

Yale: Sureee

Yale: I mean, I'm not saying you at one

Yale: But i am saying, if the shoe fits, wear it.

Kiri: This is proof of why you are insane

Yale: I'm crazy and proud of it!

Kiri: That's the scary part.

 

**_We're Totally Mature (AKA The Adults group chat)_ **

**Yelena, Avery, Olly, Zachary, Sarah, Gabriel, Sean, Walter, Iva, Cruella, Jennie, Savanah, James**

Yelena: Hello fellow mature adults

Sarah: Hello little sister

Yelena: HEY! IM OLDER THAN YOU!

Sarah: You're also a midget.

Savannah: Are you two still arguing about this?

Yelena: IM TALLER

Sean: You 2 are literally the same exact height.

Sarah: THAT CAN"T BE POSSIBLE! SHE"S A MIDGET!

Yelena: U are so lucky that you're like 1000 miles away rn.

Sarah: You live in Brooklyn. I live in California. Is that far?

Yelena: You know we both failed geography

Sarah: true

Avery: Shouldn't a reason be: "It's 11 pm and I'm happily content cuddling with my beautiful wife"? Yelena? Shouldn't that be a reason?

Yelena: It is a very good reason.

Yelena: But Sarah wouldn't believe me.

Sarah: I wouldn't

Avery: Well, she is. And what are you doing up? Don't you have work tomorrow?

Sarah: Yes, but I only have to be there at around 12 pm, so I have time.

Sarah: On another note, should I pour water on Zach or jump on him?

Cruella: The second one

Iva: The first one.

Gabriel: How about both?

Yelena: Ur so evil!

Gabriel: And while you're at it, try to trigger Yelena

Yelena: Oi! I can't be triggered. AT least not by her.

Sarah: I did both.

Sarah: He sprang up so fast that he hit his head on the headboard

Sarah: And then he fell on the ground.

Sarah: I should probably help him before he regains consciousness

Cruella: Naw. Let's savor the moment while it lasts. We may not get another chance for this happiness

Yelena: U really hate him don't you.


	7. November 13th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...It's December...
> 
> Who cares!?!!?

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"Get out of my room" I hear Mr. Ruthe say to Mrs. Yule as I walk in with Eugene. Mr. Cline is also here, but he's sitting near the corner, writing something in a notebook. I assume it has something to do with class. Maybe he's gonna connect this health lesson to English class. Maybe he's writing other lesson plans (Maybe, and this is what Yale suggested, Mr. Cline is taking notes on Mr. Ruthe. I doubt that.)

Mrs. Yule shakes her head.

"why you f-"(Mr. Ruthe)

"Levi, don't curse! The kids' language is already bad enough" Mr. Cline cuts in, looking at Mr. Ruthe. Or Levi Ruthe. Hehehe. What a nice name. Hehehe. Also, my language isn't that bad! So what if I curse from time to time! So does everyone else!

"...I'm going to murder you" Mr. Ruthe threatens, glaring at the male teacher. Mr. Cline visibly shivers. I feel sorry for him. Sharice has been trying to learn Mr. Ruthe's first name for months, and now she has the answer. She'll never call him Mr. Ruthe again.

"Levi Ruthe!" Sharice exclaims, almost jumping up from her seat beside Temmy. Mr. Ruthe still hasn't stopped looking at Mr. Cline, and I swear I could've seen him mouth the words _"Just you wait"_ to Mr. Cline, but my mind can be playing tricks on me. The bell rings, and the rest of the class sit down. Minus the skippers.

"Okay, so I was going to explain the compatibility of a sigma and an alpha. It's one of the two rarest ships, only one other relationship type is less compatible. As you all know, people of the same dynamic have the same instinct. The instinct of omegas is to submit, sigma's is self-protection, betas is being anonymous, and alphas is to dominate. It doesn't mean that once you're an omega you'll become meek, or once you're a beta you become mute. It means that, under certain circumstances, you're more likely to react in a way that stems from these instincts." I wish I could say that's true, but whenever I argue with Eugene I never win. Or Temmy for that matter. And, when i'm in a bad mood, there's no way I can win against Kaolii.

"These instincts apply when an alpha and sigma get together. As I just said, sigma's are about self protection, and alpha's are dominant."

"Then why is Gale an alpha?" I hear Janie say from across the room. I smile at her, flipping her off. She can be a real pain in the ass (Yale asks what that means in a suggestive tone. Is murder legal yet? Can it become legal soon? I really wanna try it).

Mr. Cline sighs, unamused. Mr. Ruthe rolls his eyes. Janie shrugs.

"Back to the lesson, Sigma's need self protection, alpha's need domination. These two views tend to not clash. For alpha's, a form of domination is protection, which can be achieved through possessiveness, caution, and-"

"Ever heard of Yandere syndrome?" Mrs. Yule cuts in. Is that even a thing?

"That's not even a thing" Mr. Ruthe sniggers. She scrunches her nose, giving him a look.

"Okay, then have you heard of yandere's? It's pretty much that, but replace every death with immediate harm for the offender." Okay. That was an........interesting way to put it. Interesting being the nice way to put it. But what saddens me is that we all know what yandere's are.

"Oi! Fuck off!" Mr. Ruthe says to her, glaring. Mr. Cline rolls his eyes, and turns his unamused look towards Levi. I'm never gonna get used to calling him that.

"Back to what I was saying. Sigma's achieve self protection by being independent. So it's a relationship between an independent and a protective person. And honestly, do you think that'd end well?"

"But Mrs. Aaron is with Mr. Santana!" Maddie argues, grinning.

"I'm telling her you said that." _(Mr. Cline)_

"No! I don't want a death wish!" _(Maddie)._ Mr. Cline grins to himself. Mrs. Aaron isn't that scary. Well, at least I don't think she is. She hasn't done anything to make me think otherwise.

"It can end well! For example, Eu-" Sharice is cut off when Eugene punches her, causing the girl to keel over and die.

[Hahaha. I wish. She just started complaining].

**6th Grade: Cecilia's Point of View**

"What happened to you?" Kyla asks Sloman as he walks in. We're right outside of the classroom. I'm here for Mila. I have no idea why Lycanth or Kyla are here. Or why Sloman just got here. He shrugs. Lycanth turns over to look at the two, curiosity in his features.

Sloman doesn't look different. Well, that's what I think. Same hairstyle, same eye color, same bags under his eyes. Nothing has changed. Except maybe his teeth (I swear to god those things keep getting pointier. I'm starting to think he's a vampire).

"Nothing..." He says, looking at her confused. Lycanth squints at the redhead boy. How are Lycanth and Kyla seeing anything abnormal?

"Your eyes are red! What happened?" Kyla insists. No they aren't. Well, that's actually a small lie. They've been red for a few days, but that's normal for him. He barely ever sleeps, so what other color would his eyes be? Sloman's eyes widen and he shakes his head, almost looking shocked.

"They aren't red."

"Yes they are!" Kyla continues, then adds, "aren't they red Cecile?"

Now I ignore her question in favor of glaring at her. She tends to call me Cecile, which is not my name. And I'd like to be called by my name and nothing else. The only people who call me Cecile without dying are Hyacinth and Mila.

"Don't call me that"

"Fine whatever. But aren't they red!?"

"...Kinda, I guess". Sloman looks at me betrayed. What? Did he think I'd lie to her? Not to Kyla; she'd hold it against me forever. Lycanth just looks at all three of us. Probably wondering why he has such weird friends. I'd be doing the same.

"See! Your eyes are red!"

"It's probably from lack of sleep" I cut in, knowing exactly what she's trying to imply. She's trying to imply that he's been crying, which he hasn't done in a few days [Sloman argues that it's been a few weeks, but I don't believe him]. He's not that sensitive. Kyla shakes her head in my direction.

"I don't think so! I think that maybe-"

"His eyes aren't red." Lycanth says. Much more seriously than I thought he would. Didn't he agree with Kyla before? What's with the sudden thought change? I spot him look at Sloman, who makes a little gasp before immediately looking down. I wonder why he did that...

Anywho, Kyla frowns. As expected.

"What do you mean!? They totally are. You agreed with me earlier-"

"I said they aren't red. Leave it alone" Lycanth responds, almost glaring at the girl. Kyla whimpers before running into the classroom. I can't believe she finds him scary.

"Cecile, can you tell Ms. Cherri that we'll be late today? Thanks!"

"Wait-" I try to say, but he's already dragging Sloman off to god knows where. What a complicated child.

**The Adults (Flashback to them in 9th and 11th Grade)-Gabriel's Point of View**

_One minute till class ends. One minute till my doom comes. I know exactly what's waiting for me after class. Or, better yet, who is waiting for me after class._

_40 seconds till class ends. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but this is by far the worst. I really should have waited until she was gone to talk to him._

_20 seconds left. Maybe it wasn't my fault. Technically he's the one who talked to me first. Maybe's she'll see that._

_10 seconds left. May the odds be in my favor._

_And dismissal!_

_It's funny how_ _everyone is rushing to get out of class when half of them have to come back for detention. Thankfully I'm not in that half. Otherwise she'd kill me. Now, time to meet my doom in the form of..._

_"Gabe!" Yelena shrieks, jumping on me. I grimace, unsuccessfully trying to push her off. Why does she always do this?_

_"How's my favorite freshman doing!?"_

_"I'm the only one that you talk to."_

_"What was that boy talking to you about?" And there that is! I turn to see Avery and Cruella walking towards me. Why do these three insist on "picking me up"? It's not like I need it [Though my mother would tell you otherwise]._

_"Nothing-"_

_"Who was he? Is he your cru-" I kick Yelena before she can finish that sentence. Does she really need to say this? It's bothersome. And i'm blushing now, which is not a good sign._

_Avery and Cruella giggle amongst themselves._

_"What'd he ask you for?" Avery says between giggles. I roll my eyes. No way i'm telling them. This feels like one of those weird high school dramas. Which I suppose is an accurate representation, but then again Yelena exists so I can never be too sure. She ruins a lot of dreams. And I don't want her to ruin this one._

_"Nothing-Ack! Get off me!" I exclaim when Yelena squeezes my neck too tightly._

_"Did he ask for your number!? I saw you take your phone out!" (Yelena)._

_What I want to say: No he did not so don't get any ideas. I don't want her to know that he kinda sorta did do just that._

_"N-no!" I stutter, immediately giving away the truth. Ever been surrounded by dramatic fan girls who coo over yaoi? Well, that's what I'm going through right now! It's like my life is their doujinshi. And it's sad that I know what that is._

_"This is unfair! How'd you get a boyfriend before me!?" Cruella says, grinning. I glare at her. Hidden in her tone are the words "How'd he get a guy to like him?" and I know that for a fact._

_"Oh fuck off! And he's not my boyfriend so be quiet!" I tell her, blushing even worst than before. I see Sahara walk over with Jennie and James beside her. Why is it that I only have one male friend?_

_"Gabe has a boyfriend!? Cute~~"(Jennie)_

_"Don't you dare" I say, turning my glare towards her. She claps excitedly._

_"And he's not my boyfriend! He never will be!"_

**The Adults: Gabriel's Point of View**

"If your hands go any further I will cut you" I immediately say to Sean. I can feel him frown from behind me. He's decided that it'd be fun to latch onto me on the couch. In front of Minnie and brat #1 (Charlie complains about his nickname. I find it endearing).

"You're so cranky!" I hear Charlie say from beside me. I give him a look. It's funny how he's calling me cranky when he's been complaining about some random girl for the past 20 minutes. But I'll keep that to myself.

"After three months I'll be free to kill both of you" I say under my breath, which hitches when Sean's hands venture further than I'd like. Fucking pervert. Charlie giggles at my statement, far too happy.

"You stop laughing! I'm going after you first!"

"What about Minnie?"

"I like her more" I retaliate. Charlie huffs.

"Yeah right. I can see i'm not wanted" As he says this, Charlie stands up and goes over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kiri. He wants me!". And Charlie slams the door behind him. I sigh. I'm not really worried that he took it to heart, since he 1) Never does, and 2) Just got an excuse to go visit Kiri, which he's been doing often lately [He think's he's being sly; let me tell you that I'm not that oblivious].

"Did I not just warn you?" I say, as the hands mentioned earlier return to their former position. I hear Sean huff. He's mentally 5 [and Yelena is mentally insane, don't ask why I wanted to point that out].

"I'm innocent!" Sean says, moving his arms around my shoulders. Yeah right. Totally innocent. He's about as innocent as Cruella [She argues that she's very innocent. Do I really need to list reasons why she's wrong?]

"I'm not too sure about that"

"Well, you love it, and that's all that matters" I smile at that. It seems that he's correct.

"Well, I can't say you're wrong"


	8. November 17th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's Back!!?!! Robotics is a Bitch!!!

**8th Grade: Sharice's Point of View**

"The week's over! I won't be injured anymore!" I say as I walk out of health class. The last period of the day. This week of dynamic study is over! Everyday Eugene has been hitting me for whatever reason during this class, and now? He has no reason to do so! Not that he had any reasons before, but still!

"Don't you have 3 assignments to make up for Mr. Ruthe?" Temmy asks. I grimace. I forgot (Read: Refused) to do my homework all of this week as a rebellion against Eugene and his abuse. Unfortunately, my rebellion backfired, and now I have extra work to do. Yay~~

"Yes, but that's not important! Eugene, why have you been hitting me all week!?" I complain. The blond shrugs.

"You just annoy me sometimes."

"How have I annoyed you all week?" I question. Sure, I've made a few offhand comments, and pulled out a few of Yale's words against him, but that only warrants one punch. He's been kicking, punching, pulling hair, and even **biting**. Biting, of all things! Are we animals now!?

"...I'll have to get back to you on that one" Eugene says in response. I swat at him, causing Gale to snicker. Temmy does the same.

"How annoying! You don't even have a reason!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier today we decided (Read: I forced Temmy, Gale and Eugene into doing this) that they'd help me with my homework that I've tried to avoid. My excuse was "It's your fault I didn't do it in the first place". Eugene didn't buy it, but agreed when Gale did. Temmy agreed on the condition that she can see my parents arsenal. My dad used to be in the military, so he's taught me how to use everything in there. And my mom bought all of this stuff out of paranoia. She used to think someone would attack us. I still don't know why, but i'm not complaining. Now when someone really pisses me off all I have to do is invite them to my house, show them the arsenal, and shot them with a revolver.

I should probably stop thinking about murder.

"This is stupid~~ What is the meaning of this!?" I whine when I finally have the homework out in front of me.

"Stop complaining." Temmy simply says, still holding my mothers' pistol. I should be worried by this, seeing as she knows how to use one. And has used me as a target before. Long story: don't ask.

"Are you gonna do the work or should I just do it for you?" Gale asks me. I should really be offended by that. As if I would do work!

"...I'll pay you back" I say, passing the work over to him.

"No need. I expected this from you" Okay, so that is definitely insulting. What does he mean by that!? Wait, nevermind. I know exactly what he means. He knows that I wouldn't do my homework by myself. And that I have no money whatsoever. Besides, he does homework in less than 10 minutes. I do it in 30 minutes. And that's when I look up the answers online. Now, imagine how long it would take me to not plagiarize someone else's work.

"So, we're doing what in health next week? I wasn't listening" I ask. Temmy sighs.

"Of course you weren't listening. We're going on to alpha-omega next week. Same boring shit." _(Temmy)_

"Look on the brightside; we get to see Mr. Ruthe lose his money to Mrs. Buachalla. She'll probably collect it on Monday" _(Eugene)_. I guess that's a good thing. It's fun to see how many bets she wins. Which is a lot.

"Yeah, but it's alpha-omega. Of all things! Remember those weird romance drama's we used to watch as kids?" Temmy says, aiming the question at Gale. He's known her since around first grade, I believe. The orangette nods, almost cringing.

"Yeah. I still don't know why we watched those"

"I think it was to critique the acting". Critique the acting? These two are strange. I point at Temmy, make the loco signs, all while looking at Eugene. He shrugs, doing the same towards Gale.

"Hey! Who are you pointing at!?" (Temmy and Gale)

**10th Grade: Melanie's Point of View**

"I really don't see the problem with telling her-"

"The problem is that she'll go berserk!" Okay, that voice is definitely Troye. I know my baby brother's voice by heart. And I think the first one is Kahlo. It sounds high pitched enough.

I'm currently outside of Troye's room, listening through the door. It's a daily thing for me. It's how I learn all of his secrets and use them to my advantage. He doesn't even know that I do this.

"But Yale knows and she hasn't done anything."

"Yale doesn't know. I told her we were joking around" Troye says. What did he and Kahlo do? As far as I know, Yale is fine with whatever those two tend to do (I, on the other hand, like to stay out of Troye's romantic life. Now that he actually has one I don't wanna jeopardize it).Â 

"And she believed you. She believed you, didn't she."

"Yeah, she did" their tone's are softer now, and almost sad. Do they know I'm listening?

" You're really a hypocrite. The same thing happened to me and I got chewed out for it"

"Your sister isn't anything like mine" Troye says-wait. He's talking about me? He's hiding something from me? What's he hiding? How is he hiding it? It's been forever since he hid something from me. And for good reason. Troye's secrets tend to have some notation of violence. Whether it be blackmail or some kind of problem with a gang. So I learn them ahead of time so I can avoid all that violence.

"But-fine. Whatever. Let's stop talking about this." About what? I still have no idea what they're talking about! I suppose I can come back here tomorrow though. Maybe then I'll know exactly what they are scared of.

 


	9. November 18th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a month late but I don't feel like giving the chapter a fake published date so here! And now it's break so I can catch up on the writing I haven't been doing. I'll probably make the next few chapters dated for 1 every week until I reach current day.

**The Unique Group**

Yale: Hellooo

Kiri: its funny how we're living in the same house yet you never actually say anything to me.

Temmy: In her defense, socializing is hard

Sharice: No it's not. You just tend to hold people at gunpoint

Temmy: Only people that get on my nerves

Sharice: Isn't that everyone?

Temmy: Not anymore it isn't

Yale: U CANT KILL ME!!!

Temmy: Trust me. I can.

Niagara: it wouldn't be that hard. All she'd have to do is choke Yale to death

Kiri: Or  stab her in the gut

Maddie: Or starve her to death

Terrence: Or drown her to death

Eugene: or, and this is the easiest thing, feed her rat poison

Yale: Why are you all ganging up on me!?!? What did I ever do to you!?

Niagara: You lived

Kiri: You breathed

Maddie: You existed

Terrence: You were born

Eugene: You opened your mouth.

Yale: UNGRATEFUL BRATS! AFTER ALL IVE DONE FOR YOU!

Kiri: I never asked you for anything.

Eugene: Yale, we've all been avoiding you because you do things for us. We want to live a little longer.

Yale: YOUR ALL MEAN!

Yale: And still pretty young. Why do you already know exactly how to kill me?

Niagara: Tyler

Kiri: Martin

Maddie: Melanie

Terrence: Michael

Eugene: Troye

Jay: The funny thing is, only Yale's family were answers and only her family answered.

Temmy: Everyone's out to kill her.

Yale: After all I've done for them!

Yale: One question tho: Have u used these killing techniques on anyone?

Niagara: Yes

Kiri: Yes

Maddie: Yes

Terrence: Yes

Eugene: Yes

Melanie: Yale's created mini murderers!

Yale: Who've u tried it on!?

Niagara: I've tried it on Terrence

Kiri: I've tried it on Alice

Maddie: Id tell you but then I'd have to kill you.

Terrence: I've tried it on Kaolii, Niagara, and Janie

Eugene: In my defense it didn't go to its intended victim.

Sharice: I'm still salty about that

Eugene: I said I was sorry!

Sharice: But u didn't sound sincere

Eugene: ...maybe i wasn't? I don't know what went on in 11 year old me's mind!

Yale: You were 11!?

Eugene: Kiri tried to kill Avery when they were 7!

Yale: KIRI!

Kiri: Why r u so mean to me Eugene?

Eugene: All is fair in this game we call life.

Yale: Okay, u five need to see a psychiatrist.

Niagara: No I don't. Its perfectly normal to strangle others!

Kiri: I've gone to one. It didn't work.

Maddie: I don't believe in shrinks

Terrence: What's a psychiatrist?

Eugene: Ill admit I may have a problem but i doubt a shrink will help.

Troye: The different types of people

Yale: 1) Niagara u scare me. 2) Kiri I know but we can find a new one. 3) You should start learning to believe. 4) Terrence you scare me. 5) Trust me Eugene. They help. Your mind hasn't strayed that much yet.

Niagara: U sure?

Kiri: U sure?

Maddie: U sure?

Terrence: U sure?

Eugene: Oh lord. This'll be fun

Jay: Should we be scared?

Niagara: Last month Eugene said "Life is just a survival game god put us in. If we want to stop playing all we have to do is hold a knife to our necks and hope for the best".

Kiri: That same month Eugene laughed his ass off when he learned a girl broke her ass from jumping over an electric fence.

Maddie: "If the American dream is to gain money then doesn't that mean America was doomed from the start? And since Americans created money doesn't that mean we're the true evil that created the origins of evil?"-Eugene, last week.

Terrence: Last week he threw Sharice into a desk and only brought her to the nurse when she compared the feeling to childbirth.

Eugene: "If I kill someone tomorrow I want you to know it's Sharice's fault"-Me, Just Now.

Yale: You are a scary child!

Eugene: I know

Yale: So ignoring the creepy five

Yale: What's been going on in y'all lives'?

Melanie: "y'all"

Yale: Fite Me

Melanie: No Thanks

Jay: The people i have chosen as friends are horrible.

Tyler: You chose Yale? I think that was your first mistake.

Jay: I thought she was normal!

Jay: And where'd u come from!

Troye: I think Tyler has this current urge to either contradict everything you say or talk whenever you talk.

Tyler: No I don't

Angel: Yes you do

Jay: That explains a lot

Tyler: I don't do it on purpose! It comes naturally.

Yale: Guys?? Should I be scared?? The creepy five all left at the same time??

Tyler: Well, I'm safe so I don't care

Melanie: Ditto

Angel: Seems like a Yale problem to me.

Jay: I'd help but it has nothing to do with me.

Troye: Yale, we'll leave that problem to you.

Yale: The different kinds of people.


	10. November 20th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nice chapter. I'm not sure when I'm gonna go back to including the adults and the 6th graders. May be next chapter. May be the one after that.

**10th Grade: Melanie's Point of View**

I've made it my mission to find out whatever Troye has been hiding from me. Not that I know how to figure that out. I guess that stalking him might do the trick.

"Stalking him won't help" Angel suddenly says from behind me. I turn to look at the girl with silver hair. It might work! Doesn't hurt to try!

"And doing so while hiding behind a bush is too creepy. Even for you." Okay, what is that supposed to mean!? It's not like I'm naturally creepy! I've never hidden behind a bush before-Oh wait. That's actually a lie. I have hidden behind a bush before, but that was a long time ago, and I thought everyone forgot about it by now. Seems I was wrong.

"Last time I did this it worked out in my favor" I argue. It's true! Last time I hid behind a bush it was to find out who Angel was crushing on and then report back to Yale. It just so happened to be me. So when I told Yale the pinkette told Angel that I like her back. Against my will, obviously. If I had wanted to tell her then I would've done so. But I was scared that Angel found me creepy. Now we're together and I know for a fact that she thinks I'm creepy.

"That's because i'm oblivious to my surroundings. Troye however..."

"What are you two doing?" _(Troye)_. Uh oh. He found us. I blame Angel and her loud voice. I look up cautiously at my brother, who doesn't seem very amused. He seems mostly confused though, so I need to make up a good excuse as to why Angel and I are down here.

"Angel lost her earring around here, and i'm helping her look for it" I lie. That came far too easily. And sounded far too accurate. She wears earrings, and they're always falling. Which is why she currently has hers in her pockets. It looks like she actually lost them.

See, this is why my friends always tell me to never lie. When I lie, people believe me, and bad things tend to happen.

"Oh", Troye says. Angel nods her head, mouthing the words liar to me before looking down, pretending to search for her lost earring.

"Do you want me to help?" Troye asks, sounding far too naïve for my liking. He's far too innocent (Kahlo is laughing his ass off right now. He says that Troye is as far from innocent as someone can get).

"No! I mean, it's fine. We already have two people looking for it so we'll be fine."

"That's the problem. One of those people are you. Sis, the whole reason you can't wear earrings is because you're horrible at finding them." Troye says, a smile tugging at his lips. Angel sniggers from beside me, and I elbow her. She'll probably get back at me later. But right now I'll bask in my happiness.

"You're so mean! Besides, at least I got my ears pierced before you!" I exclaim. Troye rolls his eyes. When we were younger we both wanted to have our ears pierced, but our foster family at the time only granted me that wish. But then when Yelena and Avery (Who I still call by their first names, since it feels weird for me to call them mom and mama) adopted us they let him pierce his ears. I still use that against him.

"Yeah, but my earrings are still, ya know, in my ears."

"Are you saying mine aren't? My ears are still pierced!"

"Really!? I thought the holes would've closed by now."

"Hey!" I shout, feigning a look of annoyance. "I don't care if we're in public. I'll still fight you!"

Troye rolls his eyes at me. "Whatever. I'll leave you two to searching" Then the bluenette runs off. Angel immediately punches me. And there's my payback for elbowing her.

"He's gone now. We can leave and say we found it" I tell her.

"I was gonna do that anyways" Angel says. Oh yeah. Of course she would. I roll my eyes, but let her pull me up on my feet. I don't feel like staying on the ground. It rained yesterday and I have a small fear of worms.

"Why were you stalking Troye anyways?" Angel asks when we start walking to school. It starts in about ten minutes, but we both live 5 minutes away from school so we come to the garden and wait for school to begin.

"He's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but it's something bad since he lied to Yale about it."

"Then why didn't you ask Yale? She'd answer you without a problem" Angel tells me. Oh yeah! That is true! She's practically my partner in crime. We tell each other everything! So if I do ask her she'll probably tell me. Unless she deems it unimportant.

"I...probably should. I'll ask her at lunch! Angel, you truly do live up to your name!"

"I...w-whatever" She stutters, blushing. "Let's just get to class". And with that, she runs to the school, and doesn't forget to pull me behind her.

**8th Grade- Kaolii's Point of View**

"I heard Ms. Renellian talking about pairing you up with Terrence" Niagara says when he walks over to me. I'm sitting beside Nina in the cafeteria. He's being followed by Gale, who does not look too happy about being ignored. He's like this every morning. In the mornings he's all happy and clingy, but by midday he's in his normal foul mood. Maybe it's because by midday he's already spoken to about 3 devils. Those 3 devils would be Niagara, Sharice, and Janie. There's about 4 others, but they're older than us.

"We're already on the battle unit? Shit!" Nina curses. That's her least favorite unit. In training, there's about 5 units we go through in training. 1 of them is only for summer classes. The other four happen during the year. The units are **awareness, battle, combat, alliance, and survival**. Awareness is when we have to become aware of our surroundings, so no one catches us off guard. Ironically, Kiri sucks at that (He complains that I shouldn't use him as an example. But in my defense, for someone so good at catching others off-guard he sure is unaware of other people).

Battle is my favorite. It's when our trainers pair us off with other students an have us fight until one person yields. We can use anything around us, including our own supernatural abilities. We get new partners every 3 days. Nina hates it because whenever she's put under pressure she shifts into cat form. She considers that one on the drawbacks of being a shape-shifter.

Combat is the quickest unit of all. It only lasts for 1 to 2 months. In that unit, only weapons are allowed to be used. No one is allowed to use their special abilities. Which is a drawback for me, Terrence, Eugene, Nina, Alice, Rhea, and a whole bunch of other people. It's also considered the fear unit, since it puts people like Charlie, Niagara, Maddie and Temmy in complete charge. SO if you anger them, you're dead. I have never once passed the combat unit, and I've been doing it for 2 years.

Alliance is fun. It really is. The trainers put us into groups of five and have all the groups go against each other. Again, like in battle, we can use anything around us. As long as we don't kill each other. Alliance tests teamwork and conscience. Teamwork because we're working in teams. Conscience because, well, if you're on a team with your enemy you need to have a conscience and not sacrifice him immediately. I've been on a team with Terrence before. It was hard not to throw him into the line of fire.

Survival is the worst. The absolute worst. It's supposed to be preparation for something else, but it's horrible. We have to survive in one of the seven realms for 2 months without getting severely injured. Or dying, but that hasn't happened in 2 years. We have to pick our own teams, find our own weapons, etc., and fight against pretty much everything around us. We're all pretty good at it, but still! It's scary to wake up with an  _[arai](http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Arai.html)_ staring down at you (Not as deadly as it should be though. All the adult ones are in the underworld. I've only seen the babies. And if the babies are already that bad looking then I don't wanna see the parents)

But enough about the units. Back to present time.

"Didn't she learn her lesson last time?" Gale questions. I shrug. Last time she paired me with Terrence, things did not end well. First of all, I hate him. Wait, no, scratch that. I don't hate him. Hate is what I feel towards cucumbers. I merely have a strong disliking towards him. And he loves to bother me. Last time when we were paired we both left with black eyes, gashes in our sides, and a broken arm on his part. I, thankfully, didn't get any broken bones.

"I guess not" _(Niagara)_

"It'll be fun to flame him again" I say, grinning. By "flame" I mean "burn him to a crisp". I'm a fire user (Or a fire demon, but less disgusting and evil), so I can create and bend fire. If it's in the area I can bend it to my will. If it isn't then I can create it. I can also withstand high levels of exposure to heat because of it. Terrence, on the other hand, is a strength user (Or strength demon, but more disgusting). As the title says, he has an immense amount of strength and can take an immense amount of pain. But he can only do damage to me if he can touch me. And I've learned that if you burn a strength user in the private they'll drop like a fly.

"Can you not aim for his groin? Nobody wants to see that" Nina complains. Oh well. I guess we're gonna have a really long fight then.

"Kaolii, don't kill him. Mom will be mad" Gale reasons. Will she? I don't think my mom will care all that much. As long as it doesn't get in her way she won't give a damn.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Let's go to class! Before we're late!" Nina exclaims, standing up. I look at my watch-shit! 1 minute until class! I get up and run after her, leaving Gale and Niagara to do the same. We are horrible students.


	11. November 27th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this was a chapter without any real meaning. But it was sill fun!

My little Follower

Lycanth (right)- Niagara (left)

Hola. Soy Niagara. A mi no me gusta tarea para la clase de historia.

Is this you making fun of me? Because jokes on you! I speak Spanish!

Shit

I forgot that you spoke Spanish

Anywho, how's life?

It's meh

Meh? What exactly is meh?

Its...

Like a mixture of okay and bad

My mate's been going through something and refuses to acknowledge it

Really? What's he been doing?

Who said my mate's a he?

You told me you're gay

...Fair

He's been avoiding talking to me and his eyes have gotten redder.

Not to mention that he's gotten really jumpy

His eyes are red? Like, crying red or loss of sleep red?

I think it's from crying. We share a room and he's always

asleep before I am. And I'm the one who has to make sure

he wakes up in the mornings

And he's been getting jumpy? Like, if someone touches him

he'll get surprised then he'll flinch away form them. And I

know it isn't his parents since he loves them a lot, and they'd

never hurt him.

Is there some sort of bullying problem at your school?

The same thing happened to my friend once. It turned

out that someone was bullying him until he eventually

ended up crying

There used to be a bullying problem but now it's gone.

Everyone knows that if they mess with my class Ms. Cherri

will have their heads. Everyone avoids us like we're the

plague.

In their defense, you're similar to the plague

Goodbye Nia

Don't call me that!

 

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"I'm dead" I announce when I see the pairing sheet. The sheet says who is paired with who for training. And I can safely say that I'm gonna die tomorrow.

"It could be worst. It could be Eugene" Alice reasons from beside me. She's paired off with Eugene, who is giggling to himself. I am officially scared for her.

"Not really. All you have to do is not anger him. Maybe if you mention Gale enough he'll let is guard down." Kiri tells her, smiling to himself. Who cares about Eugene! He's not as bad as who i'm paired with!

I'm paired with Kiri.

He's a nice person. I know that. He's also very patient. He has to be, since he's Eugene's friend. But this is unfair! I might actually die today! I've never been paired with him before! He's a Raven demon, who specializes in dark magic and uses a sword in battle. I'm also a magic user, but not to that extent. I'm an elusive demon, which means that my magic is limited. I can only do it when in a dark area. Not like pitch black dark, but in corners and such. Kiri can do his magic everywhere.

And he has a sword! A fucking sword! I don't like the odds of me winning against him!

"I won't kill you. I'm not Kaolii" Kiri reasons. Last week Kaolii was paired with Terrence. As expected, Terrence left with a blow to his dick, and Kaolii left unscathed. That was a very scary thing to see. Something I wouldn't recommend for the weak.

"I know, but still! I'm gonna die!"

"Rest in Peace then" Alice says, suddenly happy again. I glare at her. Like Eugene is any better. Maybe there's a small chance of her winning, but only if we have training in the morning. Otherwise he'll have a lot of stored up energy.

"I'm not that bad" Kiri insists, but it sound like he's trying to convince himself more than me. I bite my lip, trying not to tear up. I have been called dramatic on more than one occasion.

"You're so dramatic! He won't kill you!" Alice exclaims, rolling her eyes. Maybe he won't kill me on purpose, but accidents can happen!

"She's right. If I kill you, Eugene will have my head. Not to say that killing you has crossed my mind before" Kiri says, quickly adding the last part. Is it bad that his statement comforts me? It's good to know that if I do die justice will still be served.

"I guess I'll stop complaining. For now"

**6th Grade: Mal's Point of View**

"Mal, stop that! My hair's getting all frizzy!" Sahara complains. Stop what? What am I doing?

Oh

"Sorry! I didn't notice!" I say, surprised. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything else. And doesn't show signs of anger.

At least she realizes it's not my fault. I'm just bad at controlling myself. So sometimes I let off electrical charges. And other times I let off waves of pure electricity. But it's normal for us by now. Nothing new.

My class is different from others. It should be obvious, since we're in 6-13 and that's usually viewed as the special education class [AN: At least it is at my school]. But it's not because we're dumb (Unless you count Lycanth, who's currently glaring at me). And it's not because we have social issues (But we do have them. It's just not the reason we're in an isolated class). The reason is because we have powers others in our school don't possess.

(Cecilia says it's the power to "Not give a fuck". She's not wrong, but that's not the power I'm talking about).

In this....place? Realm? I don't know what to consider this place. Whatever. You can either be born with special abilities or gain them. If you're born with them you are considered a "unique" or an elite if you're old enough (to be honest, I feel bad for unique's. They have to go through a lot. And, ya know, they also have horrible influences and a bad reputation). But you can also gain these abilities if you go through a traumatic event. It doesn't have to be huge, it just needs to leave an impact.

My class houses the only kids at this school who gained their special abilities. I think it's because at our age we really shouldn't have gained them. There's only about 6 students in the 8th grade that have their abilities (The saddest part is that 4 of them are related to Riley, Sloman, Lilli and I). We're separated from other students so that fights don't break out. Not to say that it prevents all fights, but it stops some from happening.

My ability is control over electricity. I gained it when I was electrocuted. I was about 6 years old and tried climbing an electric fence for whatever reason. I almost died. But i'm alive! ("Sadly" Lycanth adds. I roll my eyes. He's such a nice friend.).

I can conduct (Conduct? Create? I'm not good with words) electricity, whether it be accidental or purposefully. Sometimes, like right now, I let off static electricity. Which makes Sahara's hair all frizzy. And trust me, none of you want to see an emo girl with frizzy hair glaring at you. But thankfully we've reached the stage where she is used to it. And I've stopped complaining about her raising the dead whenever anyone mentions death.

Wait, actually, we have not reached that stage yet. I still get a heart attack every time I see a roman soldier grabbing at my legs. That's never gonna change as long as I have a say in it.

**10th Grade: Yale's Point of View**

"Issa! We're gonna witness the fight of the century!" I exclaim when I run into the lunchroom. She's sitting at a table with Martin, Tyler, Jay and Winnie. Winnie looks at me confused. The three males all groan. They already know what i'm talking about.

"Between who!? Who are they pairing up!?" She asks, innocent. What a good friend! (Martin complains that she's too innocent. Is that even a thing? Which is funny coming from my mouth, since I've called multiple people too innocent before).

"Jay and Tyler!"

"It's the lovers dispute?" Winnie immediately asks, earning a smack from Jay. She giggles to herself. I couldn't have said it better myself. It practically is the lovers dispute! Those two used to argue literally all the time. Nowadays they argue once or twice every few days.

"Why do you call it that?" Jay complains, groaning even louder when I grin. It's my way of letting him know that if Winnie didn't say that then the words would've been coming from my mouth.

"Tyler, what'd you do to get on Jay's nerves!?" I ask the brunette. Said brunette rolls his eyes, clearly done with my shit. I barely even said anything though!

"Maybe they're fighting over ways to kill you" Martin suggests, a bad glint in his eyes. I gulp. I always knew he'd be the one to kill me, but I didn't know when. Jay and Tyler both smile at the same time. Soon after, Winnie does the same. Uh-oh.

"I suggested that we strangle her" _(Tyler)_

"Nah. We need to poison her first. Make it easier to get a grip." _(Jay)_

"Wouldn't the best thing to do be shoot her from a distance? She'll never know it was us." _(Winnie)_

"Maybe we can try all three and see which ones work." _Martin)_

"No! I refuse to hear about my own death! I'm leaving!" I exclaim, grabbing Issa's hand. At least she's not sick of me yet. She follows me as I stomp outside of the cafeteria, leaving the 4 murders in the lunchroom. What strange friends I have!


	12. December 4th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, small but fun! Enjoy!

**We're Totally Mature**

Gabriel: YELENA

Gabriel: YELENA

Gabriel: PINK HAIRED DEMON SPAWN

Savannah: Language!

Gabriel: FUCK OFF!

Savannah: LANGUAGE!

Gabriel: I CURSE LESS THAN YOU!

Iva: Stop texting in all caps

Yelena: Yes my soulmate?

Gabriel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "Not all people can be so empty minded" !?!?!? BRAT!

Yelena: Shit

Cruella: RIP Yelena

Cruella: The sad thing is, that auto-corrected to Yale

Sarah: She's a bad example for my daughter

Yelena: I'm not that bad!

Sarah: Maybe not now but you used to be horrible.

Gabriel: Used to? She's still horrible.

Gabriel: Now, excuse me while I commit murder

**10th Grade: Melanie's Point of View**

"You've been acting weird lately" Troye suddenly says to me. We've been sitting on the couch in our house for about an hour, doing absolutely nothing. But is that really the best sentence starter?

"How so?" I ask him, studying my nails. They're still black, even after a week. The bluenette doesn't move from his side of the couch, instead he turns his body to face me.

"You've been hiding something from me. I'm pretty sure of that" Troye tells me. I've been hiding something!? Me!? I haven't been hiding anything! Well, technically I have been hiding the fact that I've been stalking him for the past 2 weeks, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah? What gives you that idea?" _(Melanie)_

"Because you haven't been bothering me lately. That means you've been avoiding confrontation." _(Troye)_

"What are you, some human documentary? Have you been studying humans?" _(Melanie)_

Troye rolls his eyes at me.

"Nope. I just know you very well. Too well, in fact. Anyways, what are you hiding?" He asks, a curious look on his features. What makes him think I'd tell him anything? Not with that look he's giving me. It's one of pure innocence, which by now I know is completely false. He's definitely innocent at times, but he's no where near pure (Kahlo is nodding his head in agreement. Yale is making innuendos. I now fear for my life). And that look entails future embarrassment if I  tell him anything whatsoever.

"Nothing. Maybe you're hiding something" I say, grinning. He gives me a look that clearly says "Say what you want to say". But he resumes to his past position on the couch, pretending as if that conversation never happened.

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Niagara asks at lunch. At this table sits (Get ready for the long list, because why not?) Me, Eugene, Temmy, Sharice (Those two never leave each other's side), Alice, Rhea, Maddie, Charlie, Kiri (Those two never leave each others side either), Kaolii, Nina, Taro (The terrible three, as I like to call them. But then Kaolii threatens to expose me), Avery, Kaverna, and now Niagara. I'm pretty sure that Terrence is in lunch detention.

"No" Kiri says simply, not even sparing the bluenette a glance.

"Sure" Alice says. I see Niagara's expression change from glaring to wide-eyed, and now he looks happy. I'm slightly scared.

"We can play the king game after school! We can all meet up after school!" _(Niagara)_

"What's the king game?" _(Rhea)_

"The result of his addiction to Asian television" Maddie says, grinning at Niagara's glare. Kiri high-fives her. Those siblings are weird. It's like they're all ganging up on him.

"Well, there'll be about 16 sticks, since we're all playing. Maybe if I get Hailee and Miami I'll change it to 18. Either way, each stick has a number on it except for one, which says 'King'. Whoever gets the king stick has to decide what people do based on their numbers."

"SO it's just your excuse to play truth or dare after we banned it." Eugene says. Kiri and Maddie both snicker as Niagara glares for the third time this hour. Okay, they're most definitely ganging up on Niagara.

"It's anonymous though. He won't know what number we got. We might live!" Nina exclaims, looking very happy about this. Well, she is right. There's a chance that Niagara might not pick me if we do play that. I do have some luck.

"I'm in. But can we do it next week. Ya know, after the math project is finished?" _(Gale)_

"Sure! Just don't forget. And tell Terrence!" _(_ _Niagara)_


	13. December 11th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only 8th grade Point of View. I might be doing that for a few more chapters, since it's easier and I've been watching too much TV lately.

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"That damned project is finally over!" Niagara exclaims, clinging onto Sharice. She doesn't seem to mind though. I remember her telling me that Niagara reminds her of a blue puppy. Which I don't think exists, but neither does her brain.

"Why are we meeting at my house?" Kiri complains when we're all inside. His parents are barely around, so this is the place Niagara has chosen as our "location". And let me tell you, those words sound scary when they come from his mouth.

"Because your parents are barely home! We need to have no disruptions!"

"I'm begging you, stop watching all those Asian programs! It's not good for you!" Maddie says to him. Kaverna smirks at this, proceeding in pulling Terrence down next to her. Kaolii snickers. His hate for Terrence runs deep. Far deeper than I want to know, to be honest. I've never seen Kaolii burn someone intentionally until we got to this school. Nor do I want to see my brother give someone a burn to the groin ever again.

"Whatever! I have the sticks here. If everyone would do the honor of picking one..."

"This is witchcraft if Niagara gets king" Alice says. I agree. But I think I can handle him no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got king!" Niagara exclaims. What is this!? How is this fair!? Why does life hate us!?

"Witchcraft! I called it!" Alice says, far too excited. Niagara scans all of us, a wicked grin on his features. He better not call my number.

"Let's start off easy... Number 6 and 7 have to swap clothing". Please tell me Terrence isn't one of those numbers. His clothing is too big to fit anyone here.

"Who's 6 and 7?" Kiri and Eugene stand up, grinning. Niagara groans, like he's been shot. Those two practically wear the same thing, but in different colors. This probably wont affect them.

"Not fair! You guys already have the same clothes!"

"I guess the luck god isn't on your side today" Kiri says mockingly, following Eugene into one of the rooms. Niagara sticks his tongue out at the raven.

"Those two are horrible" Niagara mutters after a while. I smirk. He's a fun person when he isn't blatantly attacking me.

"How so?" Eugene says as he walks back, wearing the gray sweatshirt Kiri wore minutes before. Kiri comes out after him, wearing Eugene's green sweatshirt.

"Lets continue!"

**Alice's Point of View**

It's fun to see Niagara defeated. I take a stick, and smile to myself. I got king. Yes! Now if only I knew what Rhea picked.

"I got king" I announce, smiling from ear to ear. Rhea shivers, like her nightmare just came true. She loves me too much to say anything though (she says that's a lie, but at least I tried).

"Let's see..... how about 2 holds hands with 9 until the next king is picked" as I say this, I spot Gale take a sharp intake of breath. So he's definitely one of the numbers called.

"Who's 2 and 9?". Gale stands up, along with....

"Oh fuck" Charlie says, standing at the same time. Everyone breaks into laughter. You see, last time we played truth or dare the two were dared to hold hands for the rest of the game. This then prompted people to give dares such as making the two kiss (Niagara) and having them act out a romance scene (Nina, surprisingly). And then they were given truths in which their answers were each other. They're still teased to this day.

"I think the fates hate us" Gale says, blushing. Well, at least I think it is. Hard to say when I know he'll kill me for assuming his cheeks colored. Charlie shrugs, most definitely blushing, and holds his hand out to Gale.

"Should I be worried?" Kiri asks, causing another round of giggles. Charlie just glares at him, mouthing the words, _Just wait until later._

(On another note, I heard very suspicious noises from Charlie's house later on in the day. The noises sounded suspiciously like Kiri).

"Hurry up and pick a new king" _(Charlie)_

"Fine. Y'all know the drill" _(Niagara)_

"Have you started watching rodeos again!? I told you, stay away from the TV!" _(Maddie)_

**Niagara's Point of View**

"I got king!" Nina exclaims happily, almost jumping out of her seat. This is good! She has an addiction to romance novels, so this is bound to be satisfying.

"How about number 4 kisses 11. On the cheek. I'll be nice today." Nina says, scanning the room. I do the same.

"Who's number 4?" Maddie stands up, looking unamused. I snicker. The thought of her kissing anyone is hard to fathom.

"Who's number 11?" And now Kaolii stands up.

Wait...

She has to kiss Kaolii? Why? Why!? Okay, i'm a very strange person. I love meddling with others love lives but get overprotective when people do the same to me. I don't want her kissing my mate! She already threatened to show him my stash of doujinshi (Okay, maybe i'm too attached to the Asian culture). That's enough to make me lose trust in her.

"Only on the cheek, right? Nia looked like he's about to blow" Maddie says, grinning straight at me. I stick my tongue out at her. Cheeky brat. Kaolii just looks on in wonder. As in, wondering what's wrong with me. It's barely a kiss is probably going through his head right now. I know him very well.

She kisses him on the cheek and I have to refrain from slapping her.

(I'll deny it, but Gale says that I shrieked for five minutes afterwards)


	14. December 18th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna skip the chapter for Christmas, since I want to get this over with quickly. Also, it's gonna feel awkward for me to write it since all I really did on that day was sleep XD

**8th Grade: Maddie's Point of View**

"So we're back here. Anyone have the sticks?" I say. We're back at the house of Kiri's parents. They have a nice house. Nice and spacy. Then again, they're barely ever here, so there's no reason that it'd be cluttered.

"I do! Let's play! We haven't done anything all week!" Niagara exclaims. He's right for once. Every day except for Monday we have afterschool activities. They count as a second form of training. They're horrible! Especially since I lost in training against Rhea. She's apologized multiple times, but there's no reason for her to feel sorry. I just don't know how I lost to her! ("No offense" I told Rhea after she read this).

"I got king!" Niagara exclaims. Hey! How's that fair! He shouldn't have the luxury of getting king.

"How about... numbers 3 and 13 have to have a staring contest!"

"Fuck you" Temmy mutters as she stands. Thank lord I don't have either number. Temmy gets uncomfortable when she makes eye contact, and i'm honestly the same way. We'd both argue against Niagara.

"It's not that bad" Kaverna says, also standing. Well, it wouldn't be bad for her. She's used to doing it. It doesn't make her feel weird inside (And Yale has repeated her innuendos from yesterday. One day murder will be legal, and I'll be the first person to try it).

"Can I lose and get it over with?" Temmy asks. Niagara shrugs. I'm sure his task didn't end up the way he wanted it to end up. Knowing him he probably hopes Charlie and Gale got it again. Actually, that would be a pretty funny outcome. Maybe that should've happened instead.

The two start the staring contest, and it lasts about 2 seconds before Temmy gives in ("Must've been the hardest 2 seconds of your life" Eugene is currently taunting Temmy. "Naw, I've been through harder" She has replied. I'm scared. "Like what?" Eugene says, prodding the snake. He's probably gonna regret it. "Like when I did your mom" Nope! Called It! I'm getting the fuck outta here!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got king" Gale says, grinning. Is that a good or bad thing? I mean, he's a nice person, but he can be just as bad as Nia when he wants.

"What kinda mood is he in?" I ask Eugene in a hushed tone. He shrugs. So he doesn't know. Shit.

"Number 12 has to sit on number 15's lap until this game is over". That's his task? He must've been in a bad mood today.

"Who's number 15? That's the more important number." _(Gale)_

"When I told you I hated you let me assure you I meant it" Niagara says, standing up. I giggle behind my hand. Perfect. Time for him to get crushed.

"And number 12?"

"In my defense, I didn't think I'd be called" Taro says as he stands up. Even better. Niagara gasps and faints on the ground.

(Yeah right. I wish. He just fakes it)

"Why do you want me dead! I have done nothing to warrant such treason!" _Niagara)_

"Well, first of all, you say the word treason when I know you don't understand it" Gale says, looking like he's thinking up a whole list. Niagara gasps again, unaware to the unamused look on Taro's face.

"My only fear is that I might crush him" Taro warns. Everyone starts laughing again. We all have a strange sense of humor. It's why we're all friends.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you" I say to him, ignoring the way Niagara is now looking at me.

"Okay, lets do this again. And if I'm king then you're all dead!" _(_ _Niagara)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Charlie's Point of View**

"I'm king!" Kaverna exclaims happily.

"Thank lord it's not Nia" Kiri also says. Niagara sticks his tongue out. He does that often. Maybe it's a coping mechanism.

"Well, since no one has done this yet I might as well be the first. Number 12 and 8 have to kiss on the lips"

"What if Kaolii and Terrence get those sticks?" Rhea asks curiously. I'm praying they don't. If so, then we're gonna have a lot of future issues. The lesson learned last year was to not make enemies kiss. Which should be obvious, but apparently not everyone knew that. Which was why I ended up kissing Anna. She ended up calling me a cheating whore for half of the year and I almost ended up breaking her neck. The sad part is that it was accidental.

"Don't worry. I'm number 12" Alice announces, standing up. Then who's number 8?

Wait....

I look down at the colored stick in my hand and, no doubt, I'm number 8. Of course. Of fucking course it's me. Kiri takes one look at me and then breaks down into laughter.

"What? What happened? Why's Kiri laughing so much?" _(Avery)_

"Because i'm number 8" I say, standing up. I glare at Kiri, who still hasn't fully recovered. Even worst, Avery's laughing too. What a traitor. Brat.

"Let's just get this over with" Alice says to me.

It happens fairly quickly. However, knowing these idiots, they're never gonna let me live this down. And Kiri makes finger hearts at me as I sit down. One day i'm gonna kill him (Just don't tell him I said that or he'll get all insecure and ignore me for a month. The possibility of that happening is sadly high).

"It's getting pretty late. We should go home after this game" Sharice says, looking out a window. Temmy nods in agreement. Since when does the bluenette not agree with her?

"Sure. Even demons need their beauty sleep!" _(Niagara)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got king!" Niagara exclaims. Okay, this is definitely witchcraft! Who'd he learn it from! Not even I know it, and i'm a warlock!"

"Number 16 and number 10 have to hug until I tell them to stop". Thank lord. I have neither number. Both Eugene and Kiri stand up, grinning at each other. Why do those two always get tasks together? It's unfair! I swear i'm not whining, but you all can see through me.

"Oh fuck you both!" Niagara shrieks from underneath Taro. Maddie gives the two a thumbs up. I am pretty sure that my friends are all mental.

(Then again, am I really any better?)


	15. January 1st, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! At least for me it is! My resolution is, quite literally, to cut my candy intake to once every two weeks. Diabetes runs in my family and I swear if I don't stop with my candy consumption I'm gonna get it. Anywho, enjoy this and your day!! :3

**10th Grade: Melanie's Point of View**

"Now you're avoiding me" I say to Troye. We're both in my room, where I summoned him about five minutes ago. We've been sitting in silence while I was finding the best way to confront him. And, it seems, bluntness works.

"What? Why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know why, but you definitely are. You're hiding something from me. I'm sure of it." I say, not looking up. If I have to look him in the eye then i'm done for.

"What makes you think i'm hiding anything from you?"

"You might not like it, but I kinda asked Yale. And....stalked you" Strong words from a girl fearing for her life. I look at Troye, expecting to see some anger in his features. Or a lot. I remember he used to hate whenever I got into his business back when we were younger. And I don't think anything has really changed.

But when I look up he looks far from angry. He looks amused. Why the hell is he amused?

"I knew that already. And now I know Yale's suspicious too"

"Wait-WHAT!? You knew the WHOLE TIME!? Then why didn't you say anything!?"

"Wanted to hear you admit it". My lord, this kid is gonna be the death of me. He's grinning, like he's done nothing wrong. So he got me worried for nothing!? I am so getting him back for this!

"But... I guess I should tell you. Just, promise you wont over-react?" Troye says in a tone that's completely different from the one before. It's much softer. And more serious. I nod my head, silently promising to not overreact. Now, the only problem is that i'm bad at keeping promises. But I guess I can put it on my new years resolution.

"So..... I've been having a little trouble with some kid at school."

"What do you mean by a little trouble?" I ask in a cautious tone. What!? A little trouble for him can be making enemies with a mafia boss. Troye bites his lip, a sign of nervousness. Then again, he gets nervous over a lot of simple things.

"He insulted....well, you. He insulted you once and I got mad. So nowadays he's been punching and kicking me. Loads of physical stuff" ,Troye quickly adds, "But don't worry! I've always gotten him back for it!"

He most likely saw me raising an eyebrow at him. Maybe a dangerous look appeared on my face. Maybe my eyes turned red like other vampires. I'm not too sure.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you! And you get overprotective! And that causes more trouble because then I feel bad" Troye says, making hand gestures as he speaks. So that's why he didn't tell me!? What kind of reason is that!? That reason is......

Actually, it's kind of reasonable.

I am pretty overprotective. And it doesn't always work out in my favor. That might be my biggest flaw (Angel says my flaw is being a pathological liar, but who can believe her?).

"...How about this? My new years resolution is that I won't be too protective over my baby brother. Because I love him and that way he'll be safe."

"Why are you suddenly acting sappy? You're so annoying~~"

**_Yale has created the group chat Fam Talks_ **

**_Yale has added Kiri, Eugene, Niagara, Maddie, Janie, Terrence, Michael, Tyler, Troye, Melanie, Martin, Mommy-Sarah, Mom-Avery and Mama-Yelena_ **

Kiri: Why didn't u add dad?

Yale: Because he'd leave immediately after

Kiri: True

Mommy-Sarah: What is the meaning of this?

Yale: ??

Yale: I only speak slang

Yale: And shortcuts

Tyler: Can I curse here? Because the urge is strong.

Mom-Avery: You can try but it'll be the last thing you ever say

Mama-Yelena: Of course you can!

Kiri: ...

Mom-Avery: THIS IS WHY OUR KIDS TURNED OUT LIKE THIS!?

Martin: Hey!!

Maddie: We didn't come out that bad!!

Niagara: ...

Maddie: Okay, so everyone turned out horrible except for maybe Michael

Yale: HAHAHA NO

Yale: He's just as bad

Yale: JUST AS BAD!!

Tyler: As you? Is that possible?

Niagara: Well, technically Martin exists.

Martin: Oh fuck off

Mom-Avery: MARTIN!

Martin: No offense, but didn't you walk into my room when Michael and I made a plan to murder Yale?

Yale: Wait WHAT

Michael: We were 9 when we did that!

Mom-Avery: That's still a very scary sight

Mama-Yelena: Ave, stop acting like a mature adult. You're making me look bad.

Yale: Yeah MOM!

Tyler: ...

Mommy-Sarah: I feel bad for you guys.

Troye: We feel bad for you. You had to give birth to satan.

Mommy-Sarah: True true

Tyler: Yale, why'd you create this?

Yale: So we can text AS A FAMILY

Yale: And communicate AS A FAMILY

Yale: And bond AS A FAMILY

Yale: And love LIKEÂ  A FAMILY

Niagara: I think she's been reading too much magazines

Yale: MEANIE!

Mom-Avery: Well, this is kinda a good idea

Tyler: Kinda?

Mom-Avery: I refuse to believe anything good comes out of her mouth.

Yale: HEY!!!

Kiri: Same, tbh.

Yale: Y'all are horrible.

Janie: "Y'all"

Maddie: Yale, I told you NOT to go into Nia's room! He carries dangerous weapons!

Niagara: I carry Hetalia and Danganronpa merch

Janie: I'm just hung up on the fact that people still use "y'all"

Maddie: It's because of all those Texan shows Nia used to watch.

Niagara: DON"T CALL ME THAT!?

Melanie: Guys, what r ur resolutions?

Mommy-Sarah: Why asking?

Melanie: Just curious. Mine is to not be too overprotective.

Yale: Mine is to not endanger my friends lives!

Mom-Avery: Does that count?

Yale: It happens more times than u think.

Martin: I'm just gonna get Michael to talk more

Niagara: Same

Yale: Where is he?

Martin: Ignoring this

Yale: MICHAEL! GET BACK ON YOUR PHONE!

Kiri: My new years resolution is to be nicer to Yale. The only problem is that it's hard.

Yale: Well, I appreciate the effort!

Eugene: I'm just gonna try and not make a fool out of myself

Mom-Avery: Again, does that count?

Eugene: Happens more times than you think.

Mom-Avery: Then same for me

Troye: Mine is to not manhandle Tyler!

Tyler: Mice is to pretend Troye doesn't exist!

Troye: :'(

Tyler: Fine. Mine is to not be mean to Troye as much.

Troye: YAYAY!

Niagara: Mine is to love everyone one of my close friends and family

Mama-Yelena: Awww

Maddie: Don't be fooled. He just copied and pasted that from a website.

Kiri: Of course.

Niagara: HEY! WHY YA GOTTA EXOSE ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?


	16. January 4th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools out!! Yeah!! I'm so happy that I can binge watch random shit!! Yeah!!

**10th Grade: Jay's Point of View**

School sucks. It really does. I don't know why we're mandated to go here, even if all of the student body consists of "Unique's" (I also don't know why we're called that). But it sucks and we still have to go. But there is one good thing.

School's Out Today! 

No School Today! I can stay at home with Orange! That's the name of my orange-colored tabby (Who looks like [this](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=iz0UZgRY&id=E923DA5249784CAC76E4BBE7ED801B360DB70017&thid=OIP.iz0UZgRYHh6blSjR9CrJvwHaFj&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2ffc03.deviantart.net%2ffs71%2ff%2f2009%2f346%2f4%2fc%2fOrange_Tabby_Kitten_by_leopardspots.jpg&exph=642&expw=855&q=Orange+Tabby+Kitten&simid=608027617150306997&selectedIndex=3)). She's adorable! Well, at least when she's not conspiring against me. Because I swear, every time Tyler is mentioned anywhere around her she moves away from me. And every time Tyler comes over she goes over to him. And every time we argue she takes his side (Yale says that Orange likes Tyler more because he's more secretive. Tyler says i'm just noisy. I'll kill both of them eventually).

But either way, I'm home alone! No homework, no arguing parents. Just me and my cat. And Martin annoying me over the phone. I think the fucker has made it his daily job to annoy me in one way or another.

**Midget #1**

Martin (Left)- Jay (Right)

How's ur daughter Jay?

Shut it! I don't have a daughter!

You sure? Because I remember that one thing you said                                                                                                                            when u were sleep talking

One time!!! I said that one time!!

 

Why do you even remember this??

Yale recorded a video. I guess she's useful some of the                                                                                                                         time

I'm TELLING HER U ADMITTED IT!

If u tell her I will come after you

Good to know

 

Afterwards Martin just sends me random memes and a few inappropriate pictures. I'm pretty sure that when those pictures came to me it was because Yale had stolen his phone. He's not the kind of person to make innuendos. But lately he's been starting. But I have never heard him say 10 at once based off of one word. So Yale definitely stole his phone.

You know what? I need to talk to someone normal for a change. Like Michael. He's normal-ish. And by that I mean he's not inappropriate. Alas, if I call him Martin will answer instead.

**Christmas Baby**

Michael (Left, idek why I'm writing this)- Jay (Right)

Hello Christmas

Hello nuisance

Ouch! Is that all you see in me?

No! I also see non-existent possibilities and false hope

Meanie! Listen to your elders!

5 Months. You're older than me by 5 months.

  However, you're birthday was last week

All that matters is that i'm older than u

Mentally I'm older

ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB!?!?

 

Forget what I said earlier. Michael is mean! Mean I say!

"Isn't Michael a meanie!?" I say to Orange (I swear it's normal to talk to animals. At least for me it is. And has been for the past year). She stares up at me, as if questioning my sanity (Yale says people do the same thing to her, so Orange is definitely questioning my sanity). The tabby then jumps off of me and goes to the other side of the room-Wait.

Don't tell me she's taking Michael's side!

Cats are mean traitorous creatures. They never take your side. they're always mean to you. The only problem is, you can't get rid of them because they're so cute! Now, all I need to do is make sure Tyler doesn't come over for a while.

 

_8-13_

Lilli: Hyacinthy~~

****~~~~****~~~~Lycanth: Since when do u call him that?

Lilli: Hyacinth~~

Kyla: R u in a mood?

Lilli: Cinthy~~

Hyacinth: Yes??

Lilli: Can you come over to my house? Niall is being boring~~

Hyacinth: Okay.

Lycanth: But now I'm gonna be lonely!

Kyla: Maybe if u ask Sloman he'll come over.

Sloman: I'll do it on 2 conditions. One of them is to mimic Lilli.

Lilli: Is this punishment for me or Lycanth?

Sloman: Both

Lycanth: Why should I do that? I have pride and I'd like to keep it.

Mal: You lost that the moment you spoke to Kyla. Don't even deny it.

Lycanth: I will kill you.

Lycanth: Not even joking.

Lycanth: But fine

Silena: Everybody get your phones ready. It's time for screenshots.

Riley: Doesn't Lycanth already act sappy in real life?

Lycanth: Riley, you can die with Mal

Riley: It was worth it!

Lycanth: Sloman~~ Can u please come over~~

Silena: XD. This will stay on my phone forever!

Sahara: Why is it that It feels weird seeing that come from Lycanth?

Sloman: My second term is making Riley and Mal come with me bcuz I don't trust you.

Riley: NO!

Mal: Why do you want us DEAD!?

Lycanth: I'm fine with that.

Chiyana: U forgot the >:3

Sloman: U guys have to come over or I'll hex you with dreams of Silena and Kyla

Riley: Suddenly going doesn't seem so bad.

Mal: Ditto

Silena: Hey! I'm not that bad!

Kyla: Well, I guess I am. No use in denying it.

Silena: Really?

Kyla: Shhhhh. I have to take the opposite role of yours, remember?

Sahara: That's how you made Ms. Cherri allow u to sit together! That explains so much!

Christ: Speaking of that, she's changing seats on Monday due to complaints.

Silena: Complaints!

Kyla: Who dares to complain about us!?

Hyne: Maybe the person u keep throwing paper at.

Cecilia: Or the person who always gets their seat kicked.

Nessy: Or the person that you use as a distraction.

Chiyana: Or the person that somehow ends up with something in their hair.

Christ: Funny thing is, those are the exact 4 people who complained about our class seating.

Christ: Even better; Hyne and Cecilia sit in front of u two and Nessy and Chiyana sit behind you two.

Silena: Meanies!!

Kyla: Traitors!!

Silena: We can totally behave together, right!?

Kyla: Yeah!!

Sahara: ...

Mila: Well, I believe in you

Cecilia: Don't get excited. She's just too nice to tell the truth.

_**Niagara has Created** "Blame Yale" _

_**Niagara has added Eugene, Gale, Sharice, Temmy, Janie, Alice, Madison, Minnie, Kaverna, Hailee, Kiri, Charlie, Niagara, Kaolii, Taro, Avery, Nina, Rhea, Anna, Miami and Terrence to** "Blame Yale" _

Anna: Why are we blaming Yale again?

Niagara: She's making a gc with only 8th grade and told me to do this. Not that I tried not to. Just don't attack me!

Maddie: Why wouldn't we attack you?

Kiri: You're telling me that she's made another gc? Again? Is she ever off her phone?

Niagara: I guess not.

Niagara: Anywho, HELLO FRIENDS!

Gale: I'm getting the feeling that Yale isn't the huge cause of this...

Niagara: HELLO GALE!

Anna: My question is, have you still not learned your lesson?

Niagara: Eh?

Maddie: What lesson did u teach him?

Anna: Class B, seat 3 aisle 4.

Temmy: Who sits there?

****~~~~Charlie: You could just say my name ya know

Anna: That would mean that I acknowledge u. Ur nothing but a pathetic animal.

Charlie: Niagara, since when are you friends with her?

Charlie: Seriously. I've never seen you talk before.

Niagara: I'm not, no offense, but she's friends with Hailee so ye

Niagara: Just try to ignore each other.

Anna: I've been doing that for years though. It never works!

Hailee: Then you can try again. Maybe it'll finally work.

Niagara: Isn't everyone just a little bit afraid of Hailee?

Maddie: Everyone but me!! We're close!!

Rhea: That's because ur both scary.

Rhea: No offense.

Maddie: None taken!

Niagara: She thrives on being scary.

Gale: Nia, is this the result of the voting?

Niagara: ...

Niagara: Maybe...

Maddie: Of course

Niagara: THANK YOU, FRIENDS AND FAMILY, FOR VOTING FOR ME TO BECOME CLASS REPRESENTATIVE. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT Y'ALL ARE JUST TOO LAZY TO VOTE FOR REAL AND WANT TO MAKE ME SUFFER!

Anna: How so?

Gale: I'm class representative of Class A. So I'll be seeing his face for a few more hours a week.

Maddie: But then only Gale suffers?

Niagara: THAT"S IT! MADDIE, ANSWER ME HONESTLY

Maddie: Sure

Niagara: YOU'RE ONLY LIKE THIS TO ME. YOU ARE FAR MORE RESPECTFUL AROUND OTHERS!

Maddie: Not true!

Maddie: I'm also like this to Janie and Terrence. And I'm only respectful to my seniors.

Janie: But we're both your seniors.

Maddie: ...oh yeah...

Kaverna: Wait, Janie, you're older than us?

Janie: Yeah. I got left back in elementary. I'm technically 14.

Rhea: Now I have another reason to avoid you... seniors scare me... No Offense!!

Niagara: Rhea's really nice. Truly nice. Not like Kiri's fake niceness.

Kiri: I'll have you know that I am not that nice.

Niagara: Wait, you admit it!?!

Hailee: How're u not nice?

Kiri: I'm just shy and naturally nervous.

Niagara: And good at lying.

Kiri: That's not true.

Charlie: He also has a bad coping mechanism when he wants to be mean.

Miami: What is it?

Charlie: He silently curses people out

Kiri: I plead the fifth.

Sharice: So I didn't hear wrong!

Maddie: Wrong about what...?

Kiri: Sharice shush

Niagara: I love how he almost typed shut up but then thought otherwise.

Kiri: Nia shut up

Niagara: Don't call me that!

Sharice: I remember Kiri calling someone a "fucking pathetic bastard who can do shit right"

Charlie: It's the three curse combo! That means he was actually mad!

Charlie: And it can't be me because he never calls me a bastard.

Anna: I don't know how. You definitely are one.

Charlie: It's for reasons.

Minnie: That reason?

Charlie: Yep.

Minnie: I feel like everyone here knows the real reason.

Rhea: What is it?

Maddie: EXCEPT FOR ONE AND IT'S GONNA STAY THAT WAY BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE CURSE MEANS!

Rhea: Fine. I'll stay innocent a bit longer.

Sharice: I'm gonna tell you all but there's gonna be three reactions.

Sharice: Anger, Happiness, and time-to-break-up-a-fight-ness

Temmy: Does that even exist?

Sharice: Imma message u the person.

Temmy: Fine.

Maddie: Isn't there a list of people that Kiri wouldn't call that?

Kiri: Why is the focus suddenly on me?

Eugene: There's definitely Charlie, Taro, Alice, Minnie and Avery. No matter how much he hates her.

Minnie: Those are the people who fit the category?

Eugene: That's for the bastard curse. And if we're being technical he's never called me or Terrence that either.

Kiri: I do that for reasons.

Charlie: Wait, Eugene, you fit the reasons?

Eugene: I guess. Technically? I don't pay attention to it.

Maddie: He'd never curse at Rhea because, well, he's really nice to her.

Maddie: Scarily so.

Kiri: That's eight people.

Maddie: But then what'll cause a fight? Did you curse out Hailee?

Kiri: I've done it before

Hailee: WHAT!?

Niagara: That's good to know!

Temmy: Ye there's gonna be a fight tomorrow. The only thing is that it might actually not be someone fighting Kiri.

Temmy: Might

Niagara: Then who'd he curse out?

Kaolii: You guys just like everything about cursing, don't you.

Sharice: So

Sharice: It was Anna.

Anna: WHAT!?!?

Charlie: SEE! YOU EVEN FRUSTRATE KIRI!

Anna: I'm either killing Kiri or Charlie tomorrow.

Hailee: Like you can kill them. You can't even kill a fly.

Hailee: Literally. She can't kill one. She's tried and she's failed.

Kiri: In my defense I was very tired and you were being annoying.

Anna: By doing what!?

Kiri: I don't know but whatever it was it annoyed me.

Anna: Whatever. Ur still dead.

Sharice: I say the class representatives should break up the fight!

Gale: No!

Niagara: Hell no! 


	17. January 8th-January 12th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yale: Troye~~  
> Troye: What do you want now?  
> Yale: Can you cum over to my room?  
> Troye: I REGRET I REGRET I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT! IT JUST CAME OUT!

****January 8th, 2018** **

****8th Grade: Niagara's Point of View** **

"It's Monday!" I exclaim. Everyone groans. What'd they expect!? We've come back to the house of Kiri's parents, which is the main setting of my new obsession [Maddie says that if I watch T.V. one more day she's gonna break it over my head. As if I'm scared of that. I'll just drown her wardrobe in syrup. I've done it before, so I can do it again.].

"I was hoping that I'd be sick today. Alas, the fever hasn't hit yet" Maddie says. I stick my tongue out at her. Funny thing is, she was sick three days prior to today, and her fever just now let up. But me, being the merciless person that I am, refuse to give her a break due to some petty sickness. In my opinion, someone who has stabbed a centaur where the sun doesn't shine shouldn't be afraid if a little cold.

"Whatever! Pick a stick! If you're lucky I won't be king!" _(Niagara)_

****Sharice's Point of View** **

We're not lucky. Nia's king. Fuck my life. I know everyone's been saying this, but let me emphasize the fact that him being in any form of authorial power is not good for our futures. Especially since that power cannot be easily avoided.

"This is rigged! There's no way..." _(Maddie)_

"Accept fate! It was meant to be! Now, Numbers 2 and 16 have to switch clothing!" Niagara exclaims. This again? Didn't he learn his lesson last time? If Eugene and Kiri get those numbers again he's gonna be fucked. And fucking annoying. Definitely fucking annoying.

"Who got those numbers?" Nina asks aloud. Please don't be Kiri and Eugene. I beg of the gods, please don't let them be picked. Temmy stands up. Whoever got the other number is lucky. She's wearing loose pants today.

The lucky person is Gale.

Hehehe.

You see, I have this tendency to tease Gale with all the ammo that I have. Which, recently, has been running out. Against my wishes, of course. He has a ton of dirt on me. So much that it'd take me a year to get anywhere near the amount. 

The orangette slits his eyes at Niagara, who is smirking at him. I'd laugh too, but then he'd realize that I'm gonna use this against him. Can't have him know that until I actually use this information against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Maddie's Point of View** **

"Should I question why you fit into her clothes?" I ask Gale. He blushes, not answering me. I am genuinely curious! I can't fit into Temmy's clothing (Then again, I'm taller than her, and Niagara says that I weigh more than her). She's really short. I was pretty sure that Gale was taller than her.

"I got king!" Nina suddenly announces. Okay, this game is biased. Why is it that only Nina and Niagara get the king sticks!? Do they know something I don't?

(Hahaha. That was the funniest thing I've ever thought. There's no way that those two airheads know more than I do)

"Number 2 has to carry number 8 in their arms!"

"I'm not carrying Terrence. I'm telling you that right now" Charlie says as he stands up. I hear someone take a deep intake of breath. But who was it? If it's Gale then the world is definitely against him.

Niagara takes in a deep breath. It's him!? I'd laugh, but then god would probably make sure Niagara becomes king. Again.

"Is that even doable? Nia's heavier than he looks!" _(Charlie)_

"Hey! Are you calling me fat!? And I am fairly light!" _(Niagara)_

"Taro's lighter than you." _(Charlie)_

"And how do you know that?" Hailee cuts in, raising an eyebrow at the two. Charlie snickers, and Taro makes a slashing motion sent in his direction.

"Um...reasons"

****January 9th, 2017** **

****_Yale has created_ ** ** _"Blame Me I Dare You"_

_****Yale has added Lana, Tyler, Jay, Troye, Kahlo, Melanie, Angel, Winnie, Yamin,  Karla, Issa, Martin, and Michael.** ** _

Yale: This gc name is a spin off of the one Nia chose for his.

Jay: Of course.

Winnie: To be honest, we should've expected this.

Lana: True

Yale: Troye~~

Troye: What do you want now?

Yale: Can you cum over to my room?

Troye: I REGRET I REGRET I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT! IT JUST CAME OUT!

Winnie: What the hell did u do?

Yale: In class he accidentally said "cum" instead of "come". I'm currently using it against him.

Troye: I'VE APOLOGIZED LEAVE ME ALONE!

Yale: No can do m8

Lana: Don't you dare do that again.

Yale: I'll sleep on that.

Tyler: Yale, ask Terrence to stop arguing with Nia

Yale: Why should I?

Tyler: Bcuz I don't wanna

Jay: Y'all are wimps.

Lana: "Y'all"

Jay: HAVE WE NOT BEEN OVER THIS!?

Martin: How about Mel does it?

Yale: I second that.

Melanie: Fine. I'm not scared of him anyways.

Tyler: Isn't that because you've been with Troye since birth? Isn't Troye scarier?

Troye: Oh fuck off.

Melanie: In a way he's right.

Troye: I'm not that bad!

Yale: Ye....

Yale: Cum over here and I'll decide that.

Troye: Oh for fuck sake!

****January 10th, 2018** **

_8-13_

Mal: Help me Nessy's been playing this weird game for the past 5 hours.

Lycanth: I think she's trying to ignore you.

Mal: That can't be the case. We have a very good relationship! Just like me and u!

Lycanth: Sureee

Mal: Okay I tried talking to her but she brushed me off. I am definitely being ignored.

Sahara: Sounds plausible.

Chiyana: Stop trying to sound smart.

Sahara: Stop using your special ability against me. My ears are hurting and you've only been at my house for 5 minutes.

Chiyana: But I like singing! Not my fault that it can control people!

Kagella: Christ says the same thing about her ability. This is why we don't let you two stay in a room by yourselves.

Christ: I think there's more than that.

Mila: Then why do u let Lilli and Chi chi be together alone?

Mal: ...

Cecilia: Ur an idiot

Mila: Hey! You shouldn't be talking! You didn't know what the Integumentary system was!

Cecilia: True...

Lycanth: Actually, why do we leave those 2 alone? If Lilli can turn anything into a gun and Chiyana can shoot it then isn't their combination bad? Not to mention how bad they are when they're alone.

Chiyana: Wait, are you implying that I can shoot better than him? Cuz let me tell you I'm not that good. And i am insulted. YOU SEE ME AS A THREAT!?

Lycanth: Naw. U just creep me out.

Chiyana: Better.

Christ: It's because I trust Lilli to not shoot everyone to death.

Lilli: I wonder why tho. I don't even trust myself.

Lycanth: Don't worry. I don't trust you either.

Lilli: Fucking brat...

****January 11th, 2018** **

****8th Grade: Kaolii's Point of View** **

The minute that afterschool training is over I get a text.

Well technically I didn't get it. My parents sent the message to Gale and told him to pass it on to me. Of course they'd tell him, since he's the responsible and mentally healthy one (Due to certain circumstances I have split personality disorder). Also, did I give dad my number? I'm not too sure. Gale looks slightly pissed off when he open his phone lock screen. I'm guessing he had a disagreement with either Eugene or Temmy.

"Dad wants us to get home fast. Him and mom have big news!" Gale says, face suddenly full of excitement. What's with the sudden mood change? Is this news really all that great? It can't be. But I let him drag me out of the school yard. At least the news will be half good.

"What happened the last time they had good news?" I ask Gale, sounding more curious than I'd like. We've just gotten inside the elevator, going to our home on the 19th floor. Gale grins at me, gripping my hand tighter. I didn't know that was humanly possible. And I am now certain that I'm losing circulation in my wrist.

"The last time they had good news was when they adopted you!" Gale says happily-oh. Oh.

OH!

That's why he's happy!? It's been 7 years since that happened, but he still gets all giddy when he thinks about it. But I still blush looking back on it. I was so awkward back then! And scarily quiet (According to Nina, I now have no filter). Even now I'm never able to shut my mouth for more than a few minutes. And Gale was way too friendly back then. I say that because he was nicer to me than he is now (Currently, I can safely say he's the devil's reincarnate. Well, he talks to Nia almost as much as I do, so that outcome should've been obvious).

We get off the elevator and practically run through our apartment door. If I'm being honest, it was mostly Gale running and pulling me behind him. How we got there so quick is a mystery to me, but who I'll think back on it later. I wanna see if Gale's excitement is in vain.

Mom's standing in the doorway, red hair up in a bun. Dad's at the dining table, with his blonde hair in what I assume is a ponytail. Fun fact: Their hair is dyed. They're both brunette's. Technically Gale is blond, but he dyed hia hair orange. I'm the only person here who hasn't used hair dye before. And I don't plan on doing so.

What's the news?

"What's the news!?" Gale asks, excitement most likely multiplying. It's showing far too clearly. He's fucking glowing! And it's rubbing off on everyone around him. Our parents giggle a little, before returning to their previous smiles. They remind me of school girls' reactions after gossip about their friend reaches their ears. Should this scare me? I mean, this is the first time Gale's gotten away with not greeting them.

"Well, we've been thinking that it's been a long time since we did this, and it worked out so well the first time, so..."

"We're adopting two more children!" Mom says, cutting dad off. They're adopting more kids!? I'm.....kinda nervous right now. I'm not really good  with talking to others. And I have a strong case of self-hatred and self-esteem issues. However, Gale's just as happy as they look, practically as happy as when they brought me here for the first time, and his happiness is really contagious. I find myself smiling along with them.

But I have one mission. It's a very important one. I need to make sure Gale doesn't corrupt these kids minds. He did that to me, and now look at me! For starters, I'm friends with Niagara, and I've been ale to guess his innuendos before he says them. Second, I can't sit through health class without laughing at least once (Especially now that we're on the reproductive unit, and are about to learn about sicknesses). And last, and scariest, I find Yale's jokes funny.

(Yale's so happy right now. She's jumping up and down. Angel just shakes her head in disappointment. And Taro's most likely judging me).

So yeah, make sure that Gale doesn't ruin our new siblings. Definitely an important mission.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past six months?" Gale suddenly asks, smirking. Our parents' faces turn from happy to annoyed. I can always count on him to annoy them. But what exactly is he trying to get at? Oh, wait, nevermind. He's probably hinting at our parents past "issue" ("What was it?" Yale asks. I'd tell her, but then Gale would end me. We made a promise not to tell other's. It's really embarrassing).

"Yes! What'd you think we were doing? Actually, never mind, don't answer that." Mom says, shuddering. Dad glares at Gale, who just shrugs and grins, an evil gleam in his eyes as he looks at our father. Is Gale still angry about that? ("Yes" Is what he's just said to me. I swear, he can keep some very long grudges).

"So, when are you bringing them home?" (Gale)

"Can't wait to corrupt them, I see" Mom says instead of responding. Gale huffs, showing off a look of fake offense.

"No~ . I'm genuinely curious! With Kyai you told me 3 months in advance!" Gale exclaims. I roll my eyes. Must he always call me that? Like, at school he'll be all nice and call me "Kaolii" because he knows I'll have no problem beating him on the spot. But at home, where that's the only thing my parents call me, and I can't beat him up (Dad would kill me), he has no problem calling me "Kyai". Not to say that I don't have an issue. That's the name of my great-grandfather, who wasn't a very good man.

"In about a week". WHAT!? My eyes widen, and mom giggles, patting my head. Dad giggles too, but doesn't do the patting thing as Gale sends him a warning look (Seriously, my brother has really strong feeling against him! It's a strong grudge that he hasn't gotten rid of for years!)

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. As long as Gale doesn't fuck up..." _(Mom)_

"Hey! Why is our fate suddenly on my shoulders!? _(Gale)_

****January 12th, 2018** **

****8th Grade: Charlie's Point of View** **

Today is one of those rare days that mom isn't complaining about everything (He's probably gonna kill me for calling him that, but I will live today happily). He's perfectly contempt watching a movie in his room with dad. And my older sister Minnie is either at a friends house or being strangely quiet. She's not in our room. Maybe she's in the living room. Maybe she's out bothering Miami. Beats me!

My phone buzzes in my pocket. Who's that? Maybe it's Niagara who wants to annoy me. Or maybe it's time for Taro's daily death quote. To be honest, I grin every time Taro does that, since if it was anyone else he'd be extremely flustered. He only does this to Kiri and I.

****Her** **

****Anna: Charles** **

****Anna: Charles** **

****Anna: CHARLES!** **

****Anna: I swear if you don't answer me you wont be safe on Tuesday.** **

Why is she texting me? Honestly, why? I mean, it is kinda my fault that she does it since I still have her number but she threatened me. And if I am being honest, it's not that I hate her guts. Even though I do now, we used to be friends. The problem is that I actually am scared of her. Far more than I let on. Whenever she glares at me it takes every fiber in my body not to shiver in fear.

But when she's being a bitch to my friends, and being really rude to me, I become angry. And that's the reason for all of our fights (Which I have been winning. To be honest, I shouldn't fear her. She's weaker than others think)(And Yale wants to know why I hate her now. The cons of having secrets).

Her and I were friends in fifth and sixth grade. We were in the same class until 7th grade, which was when I was put in Kiri's class (She had failed 6th grade before and got moved lower). I met Kiri and Niagara for the first time, along with other kids from other classes (Gale says he's insulted that he's only grouped as "other kids". Niagara's trying to make it inappropriate). I really liked Kiri, and tried hanging out with him as much as I could (To make him less shy. He couldn't look at someone for more than two seconds.). I guess it's part of the reason why Me and Anna drifted apart.

I learned a lot of things that year. One of them is that someone had been bullying Kiri since 6th grade. Which explained his tendency to avoid a lot of people. Which prompted me spending more time with him ("For protection" was my excuse. "Make sure to use protection in the future" Is how multiple people responded. My friends are weird) and caused Anna to get really pissed. 

And then I asked Kiri to be my mate. And he said yes.

I guess that really pissed her off, since she complained about why I'd pick him over so many other people. I didn't understand the problem, so I just ignored it. That made Anna even more angry, to the point that she started ignoring me, avoiding me, and "accidentally" hitting me.

Then I saw her beating up Kiri. That's when I learned she was the bully that was tormenting him.

In my defense, I asked her to stop at first! Almost begged her! But she didn't! And then I stopped talking to her altogether and started hating her. And let me tell you, the second time she beat Kiri up she almost killed him. Seriously. He had a broken arm and almost bleed to death. And of fucking course I told the principal, who got her suspended. And of fucking course Anna wasn't happy.

That was the first time we actually fought. And the first time she called me that word. The scary part was the satisfaction I got from burning her flesh to pieces (It was only on her leg though. I'm a magic user, so I know how to do that).

But everything's good now! Our fights happen so often that teachers don't get us in trouble anymore. They just send us to out respective friend groups.

****Anna: Charlie I will kill you** **

****Charlie: Wasn't yesterday good enough for you? My parents asked about the bruising. It was so much that I couldn't even hide it!** **

****Anna: What'd you tell them** **

****Charlie: What do you think I told them!? You know me, no matter how much you deny it.** **

****Anna: I guess it makes sense. Your parents don't care about anything** **

****Charlie: Again, you and I both know that isn't true. So fucking shut up before I actually get mad.** **

****Anna: So what? What are you gonna do? You're just a pathetic little bastard.** **

There it is! That word! That very special word that made my childhood experience horrible! To be honest, people really should be more accepting. It's not like we're all conservatives. But kids are horrible! And the minute my elementary classmates learned that my dad's aren't married, that was the only thing they called me. The worst part is that my teacher once accidentally did the same.

To be honest, I wish my parents do get married. Grandma's really been getting on their nerves, and mine for that matter. Now, since she learned about Kiri and I, her complaints have gone from "You should get a wife, not another male" to "If you keep this up that Charlie will get married before you do". Now, the last part would be funny if she wasn't 1) Dad's mom (The only time I've ever seen him mad is when she's around) and 2) Completely rude and wrong. She's really annoying.

(And on another note, when she visited last year she told me to "get married the moment you hit 18". Funny thing is, she got married 3 times).

Anna used to completely avoid that word. But nowadays she's been using it all the time. And it's fucking annoying, because I'm not the only one! (Terrence says not to bring him into this, since I'm currently looking at him. Eugene still looks confused. Does he count? Technically his mom didn't give birth to him due to another figure. Terrence, however, is a different story)

****Charlie: I'm telling you, I'm not the only one with unmarried parents.** **

****Anna: Oh yeah! That's right! Maybe I should call Eugene one then. Kiri's reaction will be funny. The wimp.** **

****Charlie: I'm warning you, if u do that and I don't kill you then Kiri most certainly will. You underestimate how protective he is.** **

****Anna: Really? Because I haven't fought him in a while, and last time I ended up unscathed. And he ended up with broken bones.** **

****Charlie: That's because he was scared of you. Not anymore.** **

****Anna: To be honest, I don't think anyone's more powerful than me.** **

****Charlie: Are you serious?** **

****Charlie: You must be joking** **

****Anna: How so?** **

****Charlie: You're literally just a warrior. All you have is weapon combat, and you don't even know how to use a weapon! You're hits don't hurt people like Terrence and Maddie, and Kiri almost gave you hell when you were teamed up.** **

****Anna: I'm definitely gonna kill you. What gives you the right to say that? You're a magic user and all you do is shoot ur little bow n arrow.** **

****Charlie: Come at me then. I'm pretty confident I can beta you with my bare hands.** **

****Anna: Okay then. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 8. I'm telling the rest.** **


	18. Chapter 18

**January 22nd, 2018**

**8th Grade: Gale's Point of View**

"Where's dad?" I ask once I reach home with Kaolii. It's already 7:30, since Niagara decided to be his usual self and forced us to play that weird game again. We left once Terrence ended up in a miniskirt. Honestly, the scariest part is that it came out of the Delaware's dad's closet.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaolii asks, looking at me suspiciously. Let's see.....why would I want to know!? Because the last time we adopted he was a fucking menace. A horrible person. It was like his whole personality changed! And I still hate him for it!

"Reasons....."

"He's in the guest room. Don't kill him" Mom says, not sparing me a glance. She's in the kitchen doing.....something. I don't know what, since we've all agreed that she shouldn't cook for us ever. It's like poison.

"Kaolii! Come here for a sec!" She screams, right before he can follow me. The redhead goes to her, but not before giving me a warning glare. In other words, I'm not allowed to do any physical damage to dad today. "Today" being the key word.

"Hello-"

"What do you want?" He says. Not in a mean way. In a way that lets me know that he's aware of what I'm gonna tell him.

"What!? am I not allowed to say hi to my father!?"

"You haven't done it without ulterior motives for years. Why would you start now?" Good point. He's turned to face me by now, and I need to make this quick so that Kaolii doesn't come. I can't have him stopping me.

"I guess that's fair"

"So why are you here?"

"To lovingly make up with my father, of course~" I drawl out. He looks at me skeptically. Okay, so maybe I don't sound like my reasoning is to make up with him. And my reason is definitely not to make up with him.

"I'm not gonna believe that."

"Fine.....remember a few years ago when you became a horrible person? Like, constantly screaming at Kaolii and me? You were practically a tyrant. And then mom had to go to therapy because you were practically beating her to a pulp. Remember that? Yeah, that was a fun time. Don't ever do that again". Through every sentence I say I see him becoming more nervous. Like he didn't expect me to do this.

(Now that I think about it, he may have actually not have expected me to do it).

"What makes you think I'll suddenly do that?"

"Nothing really. I'm just being safe. Because the last time you adopted it wasn't pretty at all. And mom's told me stories". Stories that include what happened when she tried adopting before I was born (She's a really nice person. Loves children. She's also a kindergarten teacher, so that's a given). One specific one was how the first time she adopted, dad had almost killed the kid in the span of 3 months.

His eyes widen at me. He's probably feeling betrayed by mom right now. I would to, if I was in his shoes. So thank the lords that I'm not. And I've never been too good at empathy.

'Let's try harder this time, okay? I don't wanna accidentally do something to you" I say finally, hearing Kaolii call my name. I run out of the room now sparing the old man a glance. I know I barely said anything, but I'm hoping he gets the memo. He's practically the only person in my family who doesn't have some form of supernatural power, so it won't be that hard for me to do some damage.

**January 23rd, 2018**

**10th Grade: Jay's Point of View**

First sentence I hear walking into training: "Never have I ever stuck a sword up someone's ass"

Second sentence I hear?: "That only happened once!"

Needless to say, today's going to be very interesting.

That second sentence was made by Martin, in response to Yale's earlier statement. He puts a finger down, and even though I'm not close enough I can guess those two are playing some sort of game.

They're both lying on the grass near the training grounds, with Michael besides them. The blonde's looking at them in confusion.

"I don't understand why you two are so intent on playing this game. It's only two people" He says. A game? That's what they're doing-oh. Never have I ever. That's what they're doing. Of course. Of course they're playing that game.

"That's because you refuse to play with us!" Martin whines, giving Michael hopeful eyes. Michael rolls his eyes.

"That's not gonna work on me". Okay, maybe I should slowly back away and wait for a few more people to come. Then I can get away with not being dragged into this. I walk away, and surprisingly make it pretty far before Yale calls for me.

"Jay! Come over here!"

"Sorry! I gave something to someone and I need it back!" I hastily say, walking farther away. And breaking into a full our run. Look, if I'm gonna be forced into playing this god forsaken game then I'm getting someone else to play it with me.

It just so happens that Lana walks in at that exact moment.

"Lana! My buddy!"

"Buddy? Since when do you speak like that?" I shrug. There's no use trying to convince her of my actions being pure and innocent. That only gets me a kick in the ass later on.

"Yale and Martin are playing never have i ever. I don't wanna be the most normal one there, so can you play too?"

"Well..... I hate that game" Which I already know, "But since you asked nicely". I smile to myself. Sometimes she can be a good friend.

"Besides, this'll be the perfect way to tell everyone all of your secrets".

Sometimes she can be a bitch.

**January 24th, 2018**

**8th Grade: Eugene's Point of View**

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Kinda."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be mad!" That's..... actually a good point. And one of the shortest disagreements I've ever had with Gale. He's not actually angry at me. If he was then we'd be screaming very loudly. He's probably just pissed. The issue?

I refuse to apologize.

Why should I apologize for doing that? He does it all the time! I don't give a fuck about the _"right for me, wrong for you"_ rule we have in place. I can do what I want! And he can't take that away from me!

"So....when are you gonna stop being mad?"

"Just apologize to him already" Temmy cuts in, rolling her eyes. I glare at her.

"Why should I? He does what I did all the time!" She groans, banging her head on the table. Why is she so frustrated? This has nothing to do with her!

"Yeah, but-"

"But it's a you thing, not a me thing? I don't care, it was an accident, **let's move on** "

"You're so bothersome" Gale says, a smile on his lips. What's so funny? I huff, flipping him off.

"Oh c'mon~ Don't be like that. I've already forgiven you"

"I didn't ask for forgiveness. I asked if you're still angry" I say. I don't need his forgiveness. Nor do I want it. I want him to stop being pissed. And pissy. He punched me this morning and it actually hurt!

"I wasn't angry in the first place though..."

"..."

"Eugene! Don't kill him yet! I still need him!"


End file.
